One Sole Direction
by douana94
Summary: Cambridge, 1936 Louis William Tomlinson est le fils du Lord d'Angleterre. C'est sa personnelle tradition de commencer la nouvelles année à Cambridge avec une drague et une baise. Mais parfois quelque choses ne va pas comme prévu. 'Certains sourires enlèvent le souffle. Lui, avec un sourire, enlevait la vie. Simplement, après, elle n'était plus la tienne.'
1. Quoi

Cette histoire est une traduction. L'originale One Sole Direction est de Edwill et elle est écrite en italien.

Les phrases que vous trouverez en gras sont prononcées en français par les personnages.

L'histoire est en cours de traduction aussi en anglais.

Le lien de l'histoire en italien: story/32195926-one-sole-direction

.

.

.

.

 _''Alice, mais toi tu apprend parfois par tes expériences passées ou quoi?''_

 _''Quoi''_.

'Alice au Pays des Merveilles'

de Lewis Carroll

.

.

.

.

Je sentais sa paume pousser sur le dos de ma main ouverte contre le mur.

Il m'avait déjà mis ses mains partout et il ne m'avait même-pas demandé

 _'Quel est ton nom?'_

Voilà, précisément.

 _'Je vais pas te le dire._

 _Je ne te connais pas'_

 _'Je vais te foutre, au moins dis-moi à qui je suis en train de le faire'_

Le grossier n'a pas tort.

Je devais arrêter d'aller me faire la pire lie de Cambridge.

Tôt ou tard avec mon arrogance j'aurais offensé la mauvaise personne.

Mais c'était ma troisième année et c'est une tradition personnelle.

Commencer la nouvelle année avec une drague et une baise.

Celui-ci je l'avais trouvé dans un pub de l'extrême périphérie.

Plus il était loin du campus, moins je risquais de faire une connerie.

J'ai attendu la demi-heure habituelle avant d'avoir le courage de croiser son regard.

Lui, au contraire, me fixait sans contrôle e sans pudeur.

Il me regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un homme avant moi, et effectivement en tenant compte du lieu où il se trouvait, j'aurais vraiment pu y croire.

Un type intéressant, grand et brun, crasseux au juste pour me faire abuser de sa compagnie, avant de m'enfermer à l'intérieur des couloirs du collège plus prestigieux de l'Angleterre – oui, d'accord, un des deux collèges plus prestigieux d'Angleterre*.

*(L'autre est, bien entendu, Oxford.

Oxford a été fondée en 1096, Cambridge en 1231.

Le ton sarcastique s'explique à travers la compétition vieux d'un siècle entre les deux université)

Dans tout les cas, quand va-y-il avoir l'occasion de voir une peau comme la mienne?

Quand je suis entré dans les toilettes, j'ai attendu mes habituel sept minutes.

S'il n'entrait pas dans ce laps de temps, j'allais sortir et au revoir.

Quatre étaient passés.

Plus que la dernière fois,

moins de la première.

Je commençais à perdre mon charme?

Je me suis approché de la porte pour regarder dehors et vérifier, mais soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Quatre minutes e demi.

On a échangés deux mots que ensemble ne faisaient pas une phrase et il avait déjà ses mains partout sur mon corps.

C'est ce que j'aime des garçons des quartiers malfamé, ils savent pour quoi vaut la peine de courir le risque de la prison.

Et malgré qu'ils soient des pédés, ils ont de la virilité sur chaque bout de peau.

Ils n'ont pas de grâce.

Ils n'ont pas de règles.

Et pour une fois ce que j'étais ne valait rien.

Je ne représentais pas plus qu'une main sur le mur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, 9 Mars 1937**

.

.

.

Dedans ou dehors.

La vie est fait de moments d'indécision et choix suspendu sur le fil d'une logique inexistante et peut-être inutile.

Je regardais le verre de la fenêtre de la salle de thé à côté de la bibliothèque et je me demandais si l'insecte était dedans ou dehors.

Pourtant, il aurait suffi un geste, une main négligente, un souffle d'air, un battement d'ailes, pour comprendre où il était.

Mais moi, je le fixais avec insistance.

Dedans ou dehors.

Être ou ne pas être.

Mais après tout, être quoi?

 _'Un connard._

 _Voilà ce qu'il est'_

Juste au moment où j'ai senti mon épaule bouger pour adresser le bras vers la fenêtre, la voix de Niall Horan, dans sa tonalité plus arrogante, a coupée l'air enfumé de la salle.

 _'Seulement un sot renoncerait au trône d'Angleterre pour une femme américaine'_

Femme ne lui suffisait pas, il a ajouté la provenance pour rendre mieux l'idée.

Comme si renoncer au trône pour une femme anglaise n'aurait pas été aussi folle.

 _'Je te fais remarquer que t'es en train de donner du connard au Roi d'Angleterre. Je sais même pas si il y a la peine de mort pour ça'_

La capacité de Liam Payne de ne jamais cueillir le vrai sens d'une conversation n'arrêtait pas de m'étonner.

Il avait la certitude que pour remettre en ordre un endroit après une tornade, il suffisait remettre en place les chandelier d'argent.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Toute la haute société anglaise avait la bornée certitude que l'apparence d'une maison bien éclairée, dans le jour de réception, aurait suffi pour cacher générations de misérables scandales.

Ou que les chevales bien entraînés suffisaient pour vaincre les guerres.

Petites selles et rênes serrées.

Tout sous contrôle.

Napoléon n'avait pas suffi pour faire leur comprendre que ils n'avaient absolument rien sous contrôle.

Et même pas un Empire presque démantelé après une guerre vaincue.

 _'Ex-Roi._

 _Payne'_

S'y est opposé Niall.

Et poursuivit.

 _'Justement parce que c'est un sot._

 _Il a renoncé au trône pour une femme._

 _Il a renoncé au trône pour une femme américaine'_

Il a décrété encore.

J'ai renvoyé la décision de l'insecte et je suis intervenu.

 _'Peut-être que Wallis Simpson n'est pas une femme comme les autres._

 _Peut-être qu'elle connaît arts que nous ne pouvons même-pas imaginer'_

J'ai laissé que cette déclaration colorie les bords de la conversation avec le cruauté et la vulgarité suffisantes pour remettre en silence la fausse audace de Horan et la respectabilité plâtrée de Payne.

Et j'aurais finit comme ça, triomphant dans ma capacité de provoquer, si dans la salle il y avait pas eu quelqu'un d'autre.

 _'Ne sois pas vulgaire,_

 _Tomlinson._

 _Ça te ne va pas'_

Le voilà.

Appuyé sur le jambage de l'arche d'entrée seulement avec la pointe de l'épaule et un regard trop envahissant pour ne pas remplir toute la pièce.

Harry Styles venait de démasquer mon bluff.

Encore une fois.

Il était là ba, fier,

jamais intimidé,

avec une beauté si effrontée qu'il pouvait intimider les siècles de littérature que lui faisaient de cadre.

Non.

Il pouvait inspirer chacun de ces œuvre.

Et pour cela, sa présence aurait été suffisante.

Et pendant qu'aux autres il prodiguait une banale acidité, moi j'étais la victime de son charme.

Après il s'est adressé à Niall.

 _'Horan t'es tellement stupide que si je suivais ton raisonnement je devrais dire que ta mère est américaine._

 _Mais au contraire, c'est moi que aie une mère américaine et tout dans mon être dément ta théorie._

 _En plus tu n'es même pas anglais. Tu devra m'expliquer un jour pourquoi t'es en train de te réjouir de la provenance de Wallis Simpson._

 _Au moins les Yankees ont conquis l'indépendance. Vous autres vous êtes encore en train de subir._

 _Par contre, je te raconterais moi le plus grand secret d'Angleterre et pas seulement ça'_

Il est passé devant moi, en me regardant avec sa manière.

Après il s'est arrêté derrière Niall et, en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il s'est penché vers son oreilles et il a murmuré à voix haute.

 _'Notre cher Roi ne va pas abdiquer pour une américaine - même si elle est une artiste, comme l'ingéniosité de Tomlinson pense._

(il s'est aidé avec un élégant geste de la main, pour m'humilier avec grâce)

 _Son problème n'est pas de se baiser ce qui se trouve de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique, mais c'est sympathiser politiquement pour ce qui se trouve un peu trop loin après la Manche*'_

*(Edward VIII a été Roi d'Angleterre et de l'Empire britannique depuis Janvier 1936 jusqu'à Décembre de la même année.

La raison officielle de son abdication en faveur de son frère Albert- qui à accédé au trône avec le nom de George VI- a été sa relation avec l'actrice Wallis Simpson, bourgeoise, américaine mais surtout divorcée- le roi de l'Angleterre est, depuis le trône de Henri VIII, aussi le chef de l'Église (même si le fait que Henri VIII s'est épousé six fois c'est une des folie de l'église).

Edward a dû renoncer au trône pour épouser Wallis Simpson.

Mais après quelque mois, en Mars 1937, son frère lui a donné le titre de Duc de Windsor, qu'il est devenu aussi le titre de sa femme Wallis en Juin.

Il y a eu des suspects qu'ils disaient que le vrai motif de l'éloignement de Edward du trone n'était pas sa passion pour Wallis.

Tout le monde savait des sympathies de Edward avec les régimes totalitaires, en particulier vers l'Allemagne nazie.

Et en effet l'ex Roi a été envoyé aux Bahamas en tant que gouverneur pour toute la période de la guerre e il a fait retour dans son pays seulement à la fin du conflit)

Liam se leva de la chaise comme si en dessous de lui venait d'éclater un mortier, mais avant de réussir à dire quoi que ce sois, Harry était déjà en train de lui répondre avec suffisance.

 _'Au repos, soldat._

 _Il ne vaut pas la pêne d'être fidèle à un Roi qui renonce à la couronne pour une américaine ou un allemand._

 _Ou pire._

 _Pour tout les deux._

 _Trop de vulgarité._

 _Trop pour profaner la dynastie des Windsor'_

Le rire de Niall a accompagné la silencieuse retraite de Liam.

Personne n'avait envie de recommencer à discuter sur Hitler.

Ou encore moins d'une politique qu'en ce moment ne nous préoccupait pas.

Au moins, c'est ce qu'on pensait.

Dans tout les cas, personne n'avait envie de commencer une discussion avec Harry. Même si il était plus jeune que nous, il était aussi plus intelligent, mieux instruit et plus audacieux de chacun de nous.

Harry était entré dans ma - notre vie, il y avait seulement quelque mois, Dieu sait d'où, Dieu sait pourquoi. Mais personne, même pas pour une seconde, avait jamais pensé que c'était un garçon quelconque.

Certainement moi je n'aurais jamais fait la même erreur.

Pas encore.

–-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, Septembre 1936**

.

.

.

Je sentais sa paume pousser sur le dos de ma main ouverte contre le mur.

Il m'avait déjà mis ses mains partout et il ne m'avait même-pas demandé

 _'Quel est ton nom?'_

 _'Je vais pas te le dire._

 _Je ne te connais pas'_

 _'Je vais te foutre, au moins dis-moi à qui je suis en train de le faire'_

Mais oui, d'habitude mon nom fonctionnait parfaitement.

Rien ne leur faisait exciter comme dire mon putain de nom.

 _'Louis._

 _Je m'appelle Louis'_

Au moins, c'est ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois.

Je l'ai senti se rapprocher, sa poitrine contre mon dos.

Il s'est appuyé à mon cou avec une délicatesse insoutenable.

 _ **'Oh, Louis.**_

 _ **Vous êtes français?'**_

 _ **Prononciation parfaite.**_

 _'Non'_

J'ai bégayé.

Ou plutôt.

J'ai haleté, parce que je me suis excité encore plus que lui.

Et il est entré.

 _ **'Ce n'est pas important.**_

 _Je t'appellerai **Louis**._

 _Ça m'excite trop'_

Sa voix.

Jésus Christ!

Faible.

Rauque.

Sa façon de prononcer mon nom dans deux langues ensembles.

 **Louis.**

Seul le battement de deux syllabes et moi j'étais complètement le sien.

Je n'étais pas en mesure de parler.

J'haletai. C'est tout.

J'ai dit une blasphème et il m'a supplié.

 _'Ne sois pas vulgaire,_

 _ **Louis**. _

_Ça te ne va pas'_

Et pendant ce temps là, j'ai pensé.

J'ai pensé que les garçons des quartiers malfamé ne parlent pas français, et encore moins avec cette prononciation.

Quand je l'ai senti sur moi, j'ai pensé que des mains douces comme la soie ne peuvent pas être d'un ouvrier.

J'ai pensé que les grossiers ne protestaient pas pour des blasphèmes et ne sentaient pas de Bayles.

Mais alors, c'était quoi?

Plutôt, c'était qui?

Et pourquoi au lieu de me terroriser, il m'excitait encore plus?

Et à la fin j'ai arrêté de penser.

Même quand on a fini et il s'est assoupi sur mon dos, la sensation de plénitude a été absolue.

Et il ne bougea plus, et moi non plus. Nous sommes restés immobiles sur notre plaisir, comme si nous étions d'accord sur ça.

Comme si on voulait épurer ce désire en silence, pour séparer le moment surréel qu'on venait de vivre et la réalité -ou demi réalité- de la vie qui nous avait conduit en ce lieu, et que de ce lieu elle nous aurait traînés loin.

Une île de plaisir, au cœur d'une mer de silence.

Sans savoir combien les rivages de nos vis pouvaient être loin.

Quand il s'est détaché de moi, j'ai réussi avec difficulté à rassembler mes sens et j'ai posé la question qu'était devenue désormais essentielle.

Qui est ce salaud?

J'ai essayé de me redresser en me donnant un ton d'indifférence.

Je devais faire une question nécessaire avec l'air de qui s'en foutait.

 _'Et toi tu es...?'_

Je lui ai demandé en regardant les boutons de ma chemise.

Il me regarda avec suffisance, mais j'ai vu un pli du côté des lèvres lui esquisser un sourire.

 _'Je vais pas te le dire._

 _Je ne te connais pas'_

Il me regarda encore.

Cette fois d'une manière différente.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais nu devant lui.

Non, il me regarda comme si j'étais nu seulement pour lui.

Et après il est parti.

J'ai reconnu un rire sarcastique sur son dos.

Je venais juste de me faire foutre par un inconnu.

En tout sens.

Avec tout les sens.

Et j'étais en train de rire.

Terrorisé.

La seule triste victoire que le salaud m'avait laissé, après qu'il s'était profité de moi il y a quelques semaines dans les toilettes -d'accord, j'étais plus que consentante, mais je ne savais pas qui était donc c'est moi qui a été utilisé-c'était le fait qu'il avait payé l'addition pour tout les deux.

Et ce n'était pas effectivement celle-ci la victoire-et après je l'aurais regretté-parce que je pouvais payer l'addition pour tout le bar seulement avec mon argent de poche de la semaine de quand j'avais 12 ans. La vrai victoire c'était qu'il avait payé avant de me rejoindre aux toilettes.

Donc, des quatre minutes et demi qu'il m'avait fait attendre, on devait enlever le temps qu'il avait utilisé pour payer l'addition.

Je suis pointilleux.

Je me soucie des détailles.

Et il s'était pratiquement foncé aux toilettes juste au moment où il m'a vu m'éloigner.

Donc, pour conclure, j'avais sans doute battu mon record personnel d'abordage.

(Cette nuit, en réalité, j'avais battu aussi d'autres records dont j'étais pas fière)

Et si le grossier n'avait pas était aussi gentilhomme, j'en serais complètement sur.

C'était dommage que de certain records je ne pouvais pas me vanter au monde et qu'ils devaient rester personnels, comme les calendriers des détenus sur les murs des prisons; incompréhensibles, encourageants et nécessaires.

Je pensais à ça entre un leçon et une autre dans la cour, pendant que Liam se plaignait des horaires des cours et Niall de son nouveau camarade, qu'il était une recrue et un sourd-muet. Toujours les mêmes discours, toujours les mêmes plaintes.

L'ennui.

Le néant.

J'ai pensé en effet à l'inconnu même dans les leçons, à la cantine, quand je jouais au tennis, pendant je que me lavais les dents et même quand je regardais le livre des relations internationales dans la bibliothèque.

Plus que par le record, j'étais obsédé par l'identité du salaud que je me suis baisé dans les toilettes du bar -d'accord, c'était lui qui m'avait baisé, mais dans tout les cas le problème ne changeait pas.

Il connaissait mon nom et il n'était pas un ouvrier ou l'un des fous de cet entourage.

Mais c'était impossible de savoir qui était.

C'était un inconnu et il connaissait mon secret.

Bien sûr c'était aussi son secret, mais c'était de ma vie dont je m'inquiétais, pas de la sienne. C'était pas la première foi que j'allais chercher de la compagnie dans ces bars.

Je connaissais les conséquences de ce que je faisais, mais je savais aussi que si j'avais une petite histoire loin de mon entourage, où personne ne connaissait mon nom, alors c'était un risque que je pouvais courir.

Mais cette soiré là, j'avais fait une erreur.

Et elle me pouvait coûter cher*.

*(Ici le discoure est un peu large, mais je vais essayer de le synthétiser le plus possible.

En Angleterre les lois contre l'homosexualité ont toujours été dures.

Et en effet il s'agit d'une loi seulement, la Buggery Act, du 1533, à l'époque de Henri VIII et elle prévoyait la peine de mort pour les crimes de sodomie.

Seulement dans le 1861 la peine du mort fut remplacé par la peine d'emprisonnement.

C'est pour cette loi que Oscar Wilde a dû subir la prison.

La loi a été abolie seulement dans le 1979, trente ans après les événement que je suis en train de raconter)

.

 _'Le voilà._

 _C'est celui-là._

 _L'attardé'_

S'il ne criait pas, il n'était pas content.

À chaque foi j'étais déconcentré.

Niall et son ton de voix inapproprié.

La remarque 'Monsieur je sait-tout' de Liam était ponctuelle.

 _'Il est sourd-muet, pas handicapé'_

Je me suis tourné en suivant leurs voix, mais j'étais encore perdu dans mes doutes.

Et en effet j'ai pensé d'être au bord de la plus grande folie jamais imaginée.

Je l'ai vu de loin.

Le voilà, vraiment.

Il était en train de traverser le gazon pour arriver à l'entrée de la faculté. Moi et les autres nous étions de l'autre côté du portique.

La visuelle ne pouvait pas être des meilleure. Un tireur d'élite l'aurait mieux choisi.

Il marchait avec la même élégance, il avait les cheveux plus courts et la même attitude de fils de pute.

C'était lui, sans aucun doute.

 _'Le voilà'_

J'ai essayé de me concentrer et j'ai demandé à Niall

 _'Excuse-moi, celui-là est ton copain?_

 _Le sourd-muet?_ '

 _'Oui, Louis._

 _Lui même._

 _L'attardé'_

Liam s'était interféré une autre fois

 _'Oh, il est sourd-muet, pas handi...'_

 _'Liam, on a comprit._

 _Maintenant tais-toi s'il te plaît._

 _Niall, t'as dit qu'il s'appelait comment ton camarade?'_

(C'est possible que dans ce moment là un sourire diabolique est apparu sur mes lèvres)

 _'Je te l'ai dit au moins vingt fois Tomlinson'_

 _'Ajoute la vingt-et-unième, peut-être que cette fois je m'en rappellerai'_

Je dansais sur mon impatience.

 _'Harold._

 _Harold_

 _Styles'_

Sourd-muet.

Quel animal.

J'avais envie de rire.

J'imaginai Niall dans leur chambre en train de s'énerver parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se faire comprendre et celui-là qu'il se foutait de sa gueule en silence.

J'ai ignoré complètement les questions qui suivent de Niall et j'ai commencé à suivre le grossier gentilhomme, en traversant le portique.

Il semblait être pressé et c'était presque impossible de lui rester derrière, car il avait des jambes comme celles d'un bouquetin.

Je l'ai vu entrer dans les toilettes de l'étage et j'ai attendu que les salles se remplissaient et le couloir se vidait.

Avant il connaissait mon nom et moi j'ignorais qui il était.

Et ceci m'avait enlevé le sommeille et tourmenté les pensées.

Et il l'avais fait exprès le salaud.

Mais maintenant, moi je savais qu'il était.

Prénom et nom battaient le nom seul.

Même si c'était en français, même si c'était excitent.

(non, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur autres choses)

Maintenant moi j'étais en avance.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, nous nous sommes heurtés, comme la première fois.

On aurait dit un déjà vu.

Je lui ai dit la même chose.

 _'Oops'_

La même chose qu'il a dit en entrant dans les toilettes du bar.

Je lui ai dit avec une arrogance vindicative de celui qui avait un avantage.

Et après je l'ai regardé.

Et un peu je suis mort.

Tout ce que mon regard timide, la fumée dans le pub, les lumières faibles des toilettes, les effets de l'alcool, le désir du sexe, l'excitation de son haleine et de son français et l'anxiété pour ce qu'il savait de moi et moi je ne savais pas de lui, tout ce que cette nuit s'était introduit dans les plis de mon indifférence, se trouvait maintenant devant moi avec toute son arrogance.

C'était comme regarder Méduse.

Mon regard était hypnotisé.

J'avais l'air d'un enfant au parc d'attractions.

Les manèges, les lumières, la barbe à papa.

Mes yeux étaient comme des balles complètement folles.

Jésus Chris, j'étais devenu moi le sourd-muet.

La bouche, les yeux, les cheveux, le cou, la peau.

Il n'a pas raté l'occasion et il m'a volé la blague.

 _'Hi'_

 _Hi_ , en inclinant un peu la tête.

Encore avec ce sourire évoqué et le ton imprégné du sarcasme que maintenant gouttait fâcheusement sur moi.

Lui et sa capacité de rendre les mots sensuels.

Il me regardait avec sa putain de façon.

Harry Styles était en train de me violer seulement avec le regard.

Il caressait tout mon corps avec un seul battement de cil.

C'était comme si sa langue était en train de lécher chaque centimètre de ma peau.

C'était la délicatesse d'un haleine de vent sur un corps mouillé.

' _Oh_

 _ **Louis** ,_

 _t'as l'air de Alice quand elle a suivi le Lapin blanc et elle ne savait pas quelle portes choisir._

(Il a fait une grimace et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais dit qu'il le faisait pour me sauver de l'embarras)

 _Peut-être qu'à ce point-là il serait élégant et approprié de me présenter._

 _Je suis Har...'_

'Harold Styles'

Je l'ai dit en faisant croire que j'ignorais son importance.

Même pas le plaisir de me réjouir de la victoire.

Je n'avais rien gagné, bien sûr.

Et bien entendu je l'ai payé cher dans ce moment là.

 _' **Louis** , _

_J'étais invité dans ton cul._

 _T'es autorisé à m'appeler Harry._

 _J'aimerais bien te donner la joie d'une réplique,_

 _mais dans ce moment je suis en retard pour la leçon'_

Et ensuit il a dit la chose.

 _'On se verra dans les parages petit Lord'_

J'avais une sensation pire de celle que j'ai eu quand il était parti du pub.

Il savait sur moi beaucoup plus de ce que je savais sur lui.

Je l'avais sous-estimé.

Encore un fois.

J'aurais dû être terrorisé mais au contraire mon cerveau était en train de penser à une seule phrase.

J'aimerais bien de donner la joie d'une réplique.

Et une seule question catastrophique.

Quand?

.

.

.

.

Je remercie Anthea pour les trailers que vous pouvez trouver sur YouTube.

.

La chanson originale de OSD est 'Blue drowns in green'

Musique, paroles et interprétation de Irene di Brino.

(Le vidéo de la chanson a été réalisé aussi par Anthea)

.

Merci à Federica Tedeschi pour le dessin de l'en-tête de presque tout les chapitres.

(le 'je' dans les notes de réfère à l'autrice)

.

On vous laisse les contacts de l'autrice.

Facebook: Ross Soldano

Twitter: Edwillosd

.

Voilà nos contacts.

Twitter: Douaesoraya

Facebook: Diana Stylinson

.

L'Hashtag de l'histoire est #OSD

Merci.


	2. Cours Alice cours

.

Cette histoire est une traduction. L'original One Sole Direction est de Edwill et elle est écrite en italien.

Les phrases que vous trouverez en gras sont prononcées en français par les personnages.

L'histoire est en cours de traduction aussi en anglais.

Le lien de l'histoire en italien: story/32195926-one-sole-direction  
.

.

.

' _Je suppose que, en punition, je vais me noyer dans mes propres larmes!'_  
 _tiré de Alice aux Pays de Merveilles_  
 _de Lewis Carroll_  
.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, 29 Septembre 1936**

' _Louis._  
 _Louis._  
 _Putain_  
 _Louis'_

J'entendais la voix de Liam mais même en me regardant autour je n'arrivais pas à le voir.  
Tous les bruits étaient comme serrés dans une bulle d'eau mais moi j'arrivais seulement à voir le ciel.

J'étais comme bloqué.  
Dos dans la mer.  
Regard vers le ciel.

Et j'écoutais ce que le mouvement de l'eau m'accordait.  
Quand j'étais gamin je le faisais tout le temps, le mort flottant, le ventre vers le haut.  
Et c'était exactement cette sensation de semi conscience que j'aimais.  
Seulement que cette nuit, de cette sensation je n'arrivais pas à en sortir.

J'entendais la voix de Liam mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir et à un certain moment j'ai senti l'eau me traîner vers le bas, et je hurlais.

Quand je me suis réveillé en reprenant le souffle comme après une apnée, je l'ai trouvé assis sur le lit, ces mains qui me tenaient encore par les épaules.

' _Qu'est-ce que t'as,_  
 _Tu m'as fait peur'_  
J'avais encore le souffle coupé.  
' _Parce que t'es une poule mouillé Payne'_

' _Tu parle toi, que tu hurlais comme une gamine terrorisée il y a deux minutes._  
 _Je retourne me coucher, essayes de ne pas avoir une autre crise'_

J'avais compris de lui avoir fait peur quand j'ai senti qu'il était assit sur mon lit.  
Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il donne trop d'importance à mes insolites hurlements dans le sommeil.

Il était que 3 heures 22 du matin.

Je dormais depuis même pas trois heures et j'avais déjà vu l'enfer dans le sommeil.  
D'accord, peut-être pas l'enfer mais ça n'avait pas été plaisant.

Je me suis levé parce que cette chambre commençait à devenir étouffante et je suis sorti pour me fumer un joint.

La faute était de ce putain d'insecte dans le lavabo de la salle de bain.

Et de Harry Styles.  
Évidement.

J'étais en train de me laver les mains et le maudit insecte était là.  
Il était dans le lavabo dans lequel j'aurais dû me laver les dents.

Je le fixais en pensant à comment l'éliminer parce que sérieusement, je ne me saurais pas lavé les dents avec cette créature dans le lavabo.

La seule solution était de le tuer avec l'eau.  
Il suffisait d'ouvrir le robinet et il serait mort noyé.

J'étais un putain de génie.

J'ai doucement ouvert le robinet pour qu'il puisse goûter l'eau sans qu'il meurt tout de suite.

Mais il avait déjà averti le danger et poussé par l''instinct il bougeait dans la direction opposée du jet d'eau.

J'ai augmenté la puissance du jet et il a commencé à paniquer et à fuir furieusement.

C'est à ce moment, en le regardant, que j'ai ressenti la terreur.

Il était dans une situation sans échappatoire, complètement exposé et il n'avait pas un plan alternatif.

Il continuait à répéter les même mouvements futiles.

Il était comme moi.

Si quelqu'un aurait découvert mon secret.  
Je n'aurais pas su me comporter autrement.  
J'étais bloqué entre l'envie de le sauver et  
 _désormais il est mort c'est seulement un insecte._

Puis, tout se passa en une fraction de seconde.

Juste avant de fermer le robinet j'ai vu l'eau augmenter et l'insecte glisser dans le déchargement, et en pensant que j'aurais voulu le sauver et en me demandant qu'est-ce qui venait de ce passer, j'ai entendu sa voix.

Forte.  
Pleine d'enthousiasme.  
Inappropriée.  
' _Salut petit lord.'_

Harry Styles avait ouvert le robinet.  
Harry Styles avait tué mon insecte.  
Il avait réussi à m'enlever même cette satisfaction.

C'était un putain d'assassin.  
Sadique.  
' _Encore à Wonderland?'_

Je l'ai regardé avec la haine dans les yeux.

En réalité je pense d'avoir fait une grimace irritée.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'_

' _Je me lave'_  
(Simple et concis)

' _Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain de cet étage._  
 _Vous, les étudiant de première année, vous devriez utiliser le vôtre'_

L'acidité était inévitable à cette heure du matin.  
Marque de fabrique Tomlinson.

' _Mais celle-ci est plus belle, plus propre et plus grande'_  
' _C'est pour cela que vous êtes pas autorisés à y entrer'_

Et il avait foutu l'insecte.  
Et il aurait pu me foutre, moi aussi.

' _Mais dans celle-ci je peux te rencontrer'_

Adieu.

Mes yeux ce sont illuminés d'horreur et de terreur ensemble.  
(et sûrement de quelque chose d'autre aussi, oui, sûrement)  
Il a remarqué ma réaction et il a ajouté sans s'agiter

' _Ne t'inquiète pas._  
 _J'ai déjà contrôlé._

 _Il y a que toi et moi ici._

 _Tu n'es pas dans ta meilleure forme,_ _ **Louis**_ _._

 _Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin._  
 _Bonne journée my lord'_

Nos discussions finissaient toujours comme ça, lui qui partait et moi que je le regardais partir.  
Et cela commençait à devenir assez frustrant.  
Je décida que la situation devait changer.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, 29 Septembre 1936.**

' _Ce n'était pas mon idée. Je suis très doué mais ceci était trop génial même pour moi'_

Harry était bizarre.  
Il avait compris que j'étais en train de me foutre de lui depuis au moins dix minutes, de l'autre coté de la salle de té.  
Depuis qu'il avait remarqué ma présence je mimais des gestes improbables et je bougeais les lèvres lentement.  
Il savait parfaitement à quoi je pensais mais il ne rigola jamais, il ne se leva pas et il n'utilisa pas un mauvais humour.  
Simplement il levait les yeux, il me regardait et ensuite il replongeait dans la lecture de son livre.

On s'était vu seulement trois fois, toujours dans une salle de bain.

Et dans aucun cas j'avais réussi à prononcer une phrase avec un peu de sens.  
A part quand je l'ai accusé d'être entré dans la mauvaise salle de bain, très mâture d'ailleurs.  
(évidemment si on ne compte pas haleter et blasphémer, en ça j'avais été parfait)  
Et je commençais à avoir peur qu'il pense que j'étais une sorte de végétal attardé.

Bien sûr rester là en silence et faire des gestes assez improbables n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui faire changer d'avis, mais j'avais un seul argument dans la poche et j'étais obligé de faire beaucoup avec très peu.

Et alors je me suis approché de lui.

Avec un air sûr et un regard assassin.

(plus au moins)

' _Harry'_

j'ai dit pour le saluer.

' _Ce n'était pas mon idée. Je suis très doué mais ceci était trop génial même pour moi'_

Son regard était ferme et le ton de sa voix presque indifférent, plein d'une inconscience insaisissable.  
(j'ai survolé sur le fait qu'il est aussi très doué, pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir fait attention aux détails)

' _Et alors c'est qui le génie qui y a pensé?'_

' _Niall'_

' _Je comprend pas'_

' _On dirait que quand ton amis pose une question, il s'attend que les gens lui répond après une seconde._  
 _Il n'est nettement pas habitué à des gens qui lui répondent avec des arguments sensés mais seulement à monosyllabes._

 _Parce que quand il m'a demandé quel côté de la chambre je voulais occuper et moi j'ai hésité, il m'a demandé si j'arrivais à l'entendre. Il me l'a demandé en hurlant, parce que pour Niall, une personne sourde n'est pas quelqu'un qui n'entend pas, mais quelqu'un qui n'entent pas bien. Donc il a cru que s'il hurlait, j'aurais répondu avec plus de rapidité._

 _Et alors j'ai pensé que j'aurais préféré l'être -sourd- plutôt que d'entendre ses sottises toute l'année._  
 _Et je lui ai fait comprendre, à gestes, que je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il me disait et je lui ai écrit d'être sourd._  
 _Je l'ai entendu me maudire pendant un bout de temps parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de ce retrouver avec un camarade attardé, mais après un peu il a arrêté._

 _Et maintenant je vis dans le silence et sans l'angoisse de devoir converser'_

D'accord.

Sur le nombre de phrases avec un sens il avait un avantage sur moi.

Mais dans la course à paraître un imbécile je gagnais sûrement.

Et j'allais marquer un touch down.

' _Je dirais que la réputation d'être doué ne te rend pas honneur'_

Merde.  
Merde.  
Merde.

Je ne pouvais pas croire d'avoir vraiment dit une chose pareille.  
Je ne pouvais pas croire d'avoir réussi à paraître encore plus imbécile.  
 _'Merci petit lord, j'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aurais fait un compliment aussi -comment dire- intime'_

Bien sûr, le sang lui était arrivé droit dans le cerveaux avec mon absurde gaffe.

Il avait même repris de la couleur.

' _Pour ce qui concerne Horan et ses actuelles certitudes, je te prierais de garder l'information sur mes dots pour toi. Je parle de mes dots vocaux et auditif._

 _Tôt ou tard il le découvrira, parce que je me trahirais, mais vu qu'après, mon sécurité physique sera à risque, parce que je doute qu'il sera content, je préférerais renvoyer'_

Décidément sur les phrases avec un sens il avait de l'avantage.  
Et de toute façon, vu qu'il avait sorti l'argument j'en profita.

Je me suis assis sur l'autre fauteuil et j'ai dit à voix basse.

 _'A' propos de secrets Harry'_

Il ne leva pas les yeux mais je continuais quand même.

 _'A' propos de secrets, je voudrais te prier de garder pour toi -_ j'hésitais _\- la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés'_

Alors il a levé les yeux.  
Il était presque embêté.

' _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans la façon dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés, ou mieux, croisés pas hasard._  
 _Il n'est pas indignes qu'en dehors des horaires d'étude, deux jeunes aient boire un ou deux whisky en ville._

 _Mais si tu préfère, je le garderais pour moi'_  
J'étais complètement pétrifié.  
Nous nous étions parlés que trois fois.

Et toutes les fois il c'était foutu de moi.

Et quand je voulais parler et essayer d'avoir un dialogue il devenait froid e formel.  
Cette réponse était parfaite, si j'avais pu en choisir une, je l'aurais voulu comme ça.

Mais il m'embêtait,  
parce qu'il arrivait à me désorienter.

L'idée que je m'étais faite de lui, avant cette conversation, avait complètement changée.  
Il semblait mal à aise et il allait le faire à nouveau, me laisser comme ça, me dévorer dans mes doutes.  
Mais cette fois j'ai été plus rapide, avant qu'il se leva je lui ai mis ma main sur la jambe pour le retenir.

' _Reste._

 _Moi j'allais partir de toute façon._  
 _Et aujourd'hui c'est mon tour d'offrir à boire'_

' _Bonne soirée alors'_  
Et il avait confirmé mes doutes.

Il partait parce qu'il était mal à l'aise et il semblait n'avoir aucune envie de plaisenter.

J'étais inexplicablement furieux.  
J'aurais dû le surprendre.  
Et il aurait du changer d'avis sur moi.  
Mais au contraire j'étais celui qui se posait des questions.  
Ce garçon allait me rendre fou.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, 2 Octobre 1936**

Après deux semaines depuis le début des cours, 'finalement' même le professeur Spencer commença à enseigner.

Le problème de Erwin Spencer n'était pas le fait de ne pas connaître sa matière ou de ne pas réussir à l'expliquer.

Pour enseigner l'Histoire et la Critique Historique à Cambridge, aux fils de l'aristocratie britannique, future classe politique de ce pays, être le meilleur professeur de la planète était seulement la qualité base requises dans le propre curriculum.

Le problème du professeur Spencer était qu'il se faisait prendre un peu trop par l'enthousiasme de son rôle et surtout il ne perdait pas occasion pour faire peser son rôle à ceux qui étaient de l'autre coté du bureau.

Mais le fait qu'au moins les trois quarts de sa classe était composée par les futurs leaders de l'empire, le inhibait un peu, et comme ça il finissait par faire peser son rôle à ceux qui -hélas- n'étaient pas nobles, ou n'étaient pas exactement riches, mais étaient rentrés à Cambridge grâce à une bourse et/ou de la charité et/ou un miracle.

Ce matin là il s'en était pris avec Stanley Lucas, dont la seule faute était d'être le fils d'un père beaucoup plus ambitieux que lui, riche de naissance, grâce à au moins trois générations d'hommes capables d'utiliser au mieux les champs de coton en exploitant la main-d'œuvre sans frais, coupable d'être là-bas parce que le semestre précédent il avait passé l'examen d'Histoire par miracle et ou il répétait le cours, ou il 'choisissait' de suivre le cours avancé.

Bien sûr pour le professeur Spencer c'était une raison suffisante pour l'indiquer à tout le monde comme un incapable.

Le fait que moi aussi j'étais là-bas pour la même raison, mais je n'avais pas été considéré par le professeur, rentrait dans le discours sur la future classe dirigeante.

Elle aurait pu être une des habituelles leçons du vendredi, dans lesquelles tout le monde pense à une manière pour occuper le week-end, pendant que moi je pensais à Harry Styles, à quelle dysfonction psychique il avait et/ou à comment le convaincre à faire cette _réplique_ qu'il m'avait apparemment promis -je sais que les deux choses ne sont pas facilement reprochables et au contraire, dénotent que la personnalité plus malade était la mienne, mais malheureusement ces détails sur mes troubles mentaux et psychiques sont nécessaires pour comprendre mon état d'esprit ce jour là.

Entre une parole de Spencer sur la révolution américaine et Elisabeth I, de temps en temps j'avais aussi des lueurs de lucidité où je pensais que, effectivement, ce matin là dans la salle de bain, Harry s'était moqué de moi. Mais le problème était que moi je me souvenais aussi des toilettes du pub, et s'il avait aimé au moins un peu de ce que j'avais aimé, il ne plaisantait pas.

Mais après qu'on s'était parlés, presque confiés, nous nous sommes plus croisés. La vérité c'est qu'il m'était paru une pâle imitation de lui-même.

En réalité parfois, après les leçons, j'allais faire des rafles dans la chambre de Niall, mais il n'était jamais là.

Horan ne savait jamais où il était, probablement parce que pour lui demander il aurait dû écrire et ça aurait été trop bizarre.

Et comme ça je pensais au vrai drame existentiel de ma vie, malgré Spencer qui me dérangeait tout le temps avec ces bêtises sur cette putain de Élisabeth I, d'ailleurs vierge, quel luxe de reine.

Avant qu'il s'arrête attiré par une main levée.

 _'Oui, vous vous êtes en première année, faites-moi la politesse d'attendre la fin de la leçons pour les questions'_

 _'C'est parce que je veux vous faire une faveur que je voudrais vous poser maintenant ma question'_

Oui d'accord, je n'étais pas exactement dans ma meilleure condition physique et mentale, mais maintenant j'étais en train d'exagérer.

Parce que il y avait deux possibilités.

Ou c'était moi.  
Ou c'était lui.

Ou j'étais moi un fou pour croire d'entendre la voix de Harry Styles dans une ennuyeuse leçons de Spencer,

ou c'était Harry Styles qui était en train de se suicider en l'interrompant et après en le contredisant devant tout le monde.  
Mais par l'avant-dernière rang où ce matin là j'avais réussi à me placer, je n'arrivais pas à le voir clairement.

 _'Vous pouvez me répéter votre nom s'il vous plaît'_  
 _'En effet je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, Harold Styles'_

Bien.  
Une belle et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Moi je n'étais pas fou.  
Lui il l'était sûrement.

 _'Dites-moi quel est votre problème Mr Styles'_  
 _'Vous dites que l'Histoire est un ensemble d'événements qui retournent cycliquement'_

 _'Oui, c'est exacte'_

 _'J'espère que vous ne vouliez pas arriver à soutenir la thèse de Gianbattista Vico*, parce que je ne pense pas qu'un sermon sur la Divine Providence vous irais bien._

 _Mais je me demandais comment on interprète, dans le cadre des événements qui se répètent cycliquement, les interventions de facteurs naturels qui changent le cours de l'Histoire'_

*(Selon le philosophe napolitain Gianbattista Vico, l'Histoire est un ensemble de Cours et Recours, qui n'impliquent pas la répétition des événements individuels, mais le retour d'analogues formes historiques, où l'architecte est la Divine Providence.

Comme si c'était un processus continu d'événements destinés à se répéter).

 _'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement?'_

 _'Eh bien, vous soutenez que l'échec de l'Armada et la chute de l'Empire espagnol était un événement inévitable, parce que il rentre dans le 'destin' des grands Empires._  
 _Mais si par contre, ce jour de 1588 le vent sur la Manche avait soufflé contre les navires incendiaires anglaises plutôt que en faveur, où serait fini le cycle de renouvellement historique?_

 _Parce que je suis plutôt certain que les espagnols auraient remonté la Tamise et qu'à Élisabeth Tudor seraient restées seulement les perruques*'  
_

*(En 1588 Philippe II d'Espagne régnait sur celui qu'est passé à l'histoire comme l'Empire où le soleil ne se couchait jamais, puisqu'il était tellement étendu, grâce aux colonies américaines, que il n'y avait aucun moment de la journée où l'ensemble des possessions étaient dans le noir.

Cela aussi grâce à la flotte navale appelée l'Invincible Armada.

Le 8 Août de 1588, il a confronté les navires anglais d'Élisabeth I dans le canal de la Manche.

Les espagnols étaient plus nombreux, dans le nombre des navires soit dans les hommes, mais les commandants anglais ont eu l'idée de brûler trois de leurs navires et les envoyer comme torches géantes contre l'armada, qu'a été obligée de reculer et se retirer.

Ceci a changé le cours de l'Histoire)

Même d'où je me trouvais j'ai vu le regard de Spencer s'enflammer.  
Je me suis mis droit sur la chaise pour ne perdre même pas un souffle de la réponse.

Il était rigide mais contrôlé et par l'expression sanguine il semblait avoir déjà choisi comment répliquer.

 _'Mr Styles, je comprends votre excès de zèle, vous êtes jeune, entreprenant, peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas bien la loi sur la peine capitale mais je dois avant tout vous faire remarquer qu'à l'époque -et en effet aujourd'hui aussi- les souverains ne s'exécutaient pas entre eux*'  
_

*(Le droit divin des rois est un principe qui remonte au Moyen Âge, selon lequel un monarque devait son pouvoir à la volonté de Dieu, et pas à celle du peuple, du parlement, de l'aristocratie, ou de chaque autre autorité, et que chaque tentative de réduire ses pouvoirs était un acte contraire à la volonté divine.

D'ici aussi l'impossibilité pour un souverain de justicier un autre souverain, sauf dans certaines exceptions, comme la haute trahison)

.

 _'Oh bien sûr._

 _Même Mary Stuart, reine d'Écosse, en était convaincue._

 _Et je suis sûr qu'elle avait justifiée sa cousine Élisabeth en la considérant une reine illégitime._

 _Après tout c'est son trône qu'elle a usurpée avant de la faire décapiter*'  
_

*(Élisabeth I, reine d'Angleterre, était la fille de Henri VIII et Anne Boleyn.

Pour épouser la Boleyn, Henri est devenu protestant et chef de l'Église d'Angleterre.

Quand Élisabeth est montée sur le trône, autant que protestante, elle a été accusée par les catholiques de l'avoir usurpé à sa cousine Mary Stuart, la reine catholique d'Écosse)

.

Spencer n'était même plus contrôlé, il était furieux et d'un pas de perdre ses gonds.

Toute la classe était silencieuse.  
Moi, au contraire, j'étais en train de m'exciter.  
Au sens propre du terme.

(Je suis sensible)

Et oui, je voudrais vraiment qu'il ne soit pas ainsi, mais je sentais la voix faible de Harry qui ne se perdait jamais en nuances de couleurs. Il était séraphique, monotone mais incroyablement sarcastique.

Et j'étais en train de m'exciter.

Autant plus que d'où je me trouvais -je me maudis- j'arrivais à peine à voir son profil et son dos et à reconnaître ses longues jambes croisées.

Le professeur fulmina encore.

 _'Mr Styles, je vous rappelle que Mary Stuart a été condamnée après une procédure régulière'_

 _'Professeur Spencer excusez-moi, mais une procédure où une reine catholique ne vient pas jugée par ses pairs mais seulement par un groupe de Lords anglais et pour la plupart protestants, plus que une procédure c'est une farce*'  
_

*(Mary Stuart vivait en captivé et elle n'avait pas de rapports avec le monde extérieur pour éviter qu'elle attenta au trône d'Élisabeth I.

Elle a été quand même impliquée au complot Babington, mais en ayant donné le consensus seulement à sa libération, et pas à l'assassinat de sa cousine.

La loi à l'époque prévoyait qu'un inculpé devait être jugé par des personnes à son pair et bien entendu aucun des lords anglais était au pair de la reine écossaise et même pas la reine anglaise pouvait la jugé.

Les juristes ont pointé sur le fait que le ''crime'' s'était produit en Angleterre et, en utilisant cette excuse, pouvaient procéder et établir un tribunal formé par les plus importants nobles anglais, et c'est à ça que se réfère Harry.

(Élisabeth I, terrorisée par l'idée d'envoyer à mourir une reine consacrée, a renvoyée de mois en mois la signature du mandat d'exécution. Elle a signée le 1er février 1587 – 1er février. Quelle coïncidence)

 _'L'Histoire en tout cas ne s'explique pas avec les si et les mais'_

 _'Elle ne s'explique non plus avec les théories préemballée et vieilles de deux cents ans._  
 _Moi je comprend que vous soyez habitués depuis des décennies à enseigner cette Histoire._

 _Mais celle-ci, ils me l'ont déjà enseigné au lycée, vous pensez pouvoir me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore,_  
 _parce que si votre idée est celle de se complaire pendant tout le semestre de la beauté de la grande Angleterre,_  
 _il me suffit de faire le tour des statues sur les places de Londres et, croyez-moi, l'effet est le même'_

 _'Pensez-vous en savoir plus que moi Mr Styles'_

 _'Absolument pas._

 _Je pense seulement de vouloir focaliser l'attention sur des détailles que vous, pour formation, vous avez tendance à ignorer._  
 _Je pense que vous avez à m'enseigner plus que ça, seulement je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous refusez de le faire'_

 _'Avez-vous l'intention d'être aussi critique pendant tout le semestre?'_

 _'Ça dépend._

 _Avez-vous l'intention de nous imposer l'Histoire selon des piliers de certitudes traditionnelles ou voulez-vous nous enseigner comment on peut résister sur des sables mouvants en équilibre entre le doute et la vérité?'_

Et ici il s'est passé le _fait_.  
Spencer éclata de rire.  
Mais très bruyamment.

 _'Ce semestre sera intéressant._  
 _Je vais éssayer de ne pas vous décevoir._

 _J'aurais dû l'imaginer quand j'ai lu votre note en marge de la feuille d'examen d'entrée, que vous n'auriez pas été un client facile'_

J'ai vu la main de Harry tapoter avec le crayon sur le cahier et le profil se relaxer.

Il était,  
peut-être,  
en train de rire?

Et dans ce moment là j'ai pensé de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment vu rire.  
Quand la leçon finit il quitta la classe avec une élégance discrète.  
Il savait absolument comment monter sur scène et comment sortir avec classe.

.

.

.

.

 **Cambridge, 4 octobre 1936**

 _'T'as entendu parler du type qui a presque humilié Spencer pendant la leçon?'_

Liam, depuis qu'il était retourné dans la chambre, il ne semblait attendre rien d'autre.

C'est évident que la nouvelle se serait diffusée comme une copie du Times.

Le professeur Spencer était connu, craint et détesté par tout ceux qui avaient eu le (dé)plaisir d'être un de ses étudiants.

Et le fait que quelqu'un lui avait tenu tête c'était illogique et déjà légendaire.

Désormais tout le monde en parlait, partout, toujours.  
En réalité, je ne savais même plus ce qu'était vrai ou pas.

Tout le monde parlait de Harold Styles.

Ils pensaient à lui.  
Ils parlaient de lui.  
Ils demandaient de lui.

Bienvenus dans ma vie plébéiens.

Et ça m'embêtait.

Ça m'embêtait même l'idée que quelqu'un en parle.  
C'était seulement une nouvelle, une histoire amusante et Dieu sait quoi d'autre.  
Ça m'embêtait l'idée qu'il soit au centre de l'attention.

J'étais jaloux.

J'étais jaloux même de l'idée qu'ils puissent le regarder.

Ou pire.

J'étais jaloux de l'idée qu'ils puissent découvrir son existence.  
Je savais bien que pas tout le monde serait devenu fou et se serait laissé s'obséder par Harry Styles avec la même facilité que la mienne, mais l'idée que même seulement un des inutiles étudiants de Cambridge, que je ne connaissait pas et auquel je ne pouvais même pas donner un nom, commençait à le regarder ou à le chercher dans la foule, me faisait devenir un fou.

Il m'appartenait.  
Il était _mon_ obsession.  
Et elle devait rester uniquement à moi.

Et ça, plus que tout, donnait l'idée de comment c'était absurde cette obsession.

 _'Attend._  
 _Toi tu y était'_

Encore Liam et ses questions inutiles.

 _'Comment?'_

 _'Tu suis le cour de Spencer._  
 _Tu étais présent au spectacle'_

 _'Il n'y a eu aucun spectacle._

 _Spencer était en train d'expliquer et lui il est intervenu en lui posant une question et après en le contredisant dans sa réponse et..._

(Liam continuait à regarder dehors par la fenêtre comme si ce que j'étais en train de dire ne lui intéressait pas, et il riait)

... _si tu n'es pas intéressé ne me poses pas de questions'_

 _'Non excuses-moi, je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le type en question est le camarade de Niall'_

 _'Ah oui._  
 _C'est vrai'_

Je continuais à éviter le sujet, en faisant semblant de me souvenir à peine de son nom quand en réalité j'aurais pu affirmer avec certitude absolue le nombre exact des cheveux que Harry avait sur le crâne, comme si je les avais compté un par un.

 _'Et tu te souviens pas?'_

 _'De quoi?'_

 _'Allez Louis, dans quel monde tu vis?_  
 _Niall nous avait dit qu'il était sourd'_

 _'Ah oui'_

 _'Il l'a su seulement il y a deux heures._  
 _Il l'a cherché dans toute l'université._  
 _Dans la bibliothèque, ici dans l'établissement, mais rien'_

Dans ce moment là ça m'est revenu à l'esprit.  
La phrase de Harry d'il y a quelque jours dans la salle de té.

 _Tôt ou tard il le découvrira, parce que je me trahirais. Et ma sécurité physique sera à risque._

 _'Et maintenant il est où Niall?'_

J'ai demandé préoccupé.

 _'Quand je l'ai laissé, il était en train de retourner dans sa chambre._  
 _Il était convaincu que tôt ou tard il aurait du rentrer'_

 _'Et pourquoi tu rigole maintenant?'_  
 _'Le sourd-muet, tout à l'heure je l'ai vu entrer dans le dortoir._

 _Et maintenant Horan sera sûrement en train de le gonfler comme un zeppelin*'  
_

*(Le zeppelin est un type de dirigeable rigide développé en Allemagne au début du 1900.

Il prend le nom par son créateur, le comte Ferdinand von Zeppelin)

.

Je déteste courir.  
J'ai toujours détesté courir.

Ce qui sont pressés courent et moi je ne suis jamais pressé.  
Ce qui sont enthousiastes courent et moi je suis toujours ennuyé.  
Ce qui ne perdent pas de temps courent, moi j'aime l'oisiveté.

Les fous, les enfants, les domestiques, les voleurs et les lâches courent.

Et après, c'est ceux auxquels importe de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, qui courent.

Je détestais  
courir.

Et pourtant.

.

.

.

.

Pour la plupart des notes j'ai utilisé comme source Wikipédia

Je suis pas entré dans les détailles, ni sur la bataille entre l'Armada et la flotte anglaise ni sur Élisabeth I et Mary Stuart.

J'ai essayé d'être aussi synthétique que possible pour ne pas vous ennuyer même si j'ai résumé les événements et leur signification.

Si vous avez des doutes il suffit de m'écrire ou vous pouvez vous informer directement sur Wikipédia

.

.

Je remercie Anthea pour les trailers que vous pouvez trouver sur YouTube.

.

La chanson originale de OSD est 'Blue drowns in green'

Musique, paroles et interprétation de Irene di Brino.

(Le vidéo de la chanson a été réalisé aussi par Anthea)

.

Merci à Federica Tedeschi pour le dessin de l'en-tête de presque tout les chapitres.

(le 'je' dans les notes de réfère à l'autrice)

.

On vous laisse les contacts de l'autrice.

Facebook: Ross Soldano

Twitter: Edwillosd

.

Voilà nos contacts.

Twitter: Douaesoraya

Facebook: Diana Stylinson

.

L'Hashtag de l'histoire est #OSD

Merci.


	3. Plus bas, encore plus bas

Cette histoire est une traduction. L'originale  
One Sole Direction est de Edwill et elle est écrite en italien.

Les phrases que vous trouverez en gras sont prononcées en français par les personnages.

L'histoire est en cours de traduction aussi en anglais.

Le lien de l'histoire en italien: story/32195926-one-sole-direction  
.

.

.

 _'Un instant plus tard, elle y pénétrait à son tour, sans se demander une seule fois comment diable elle pourrait bien en sortir'_

'Alice au Pays des Merveilles'  
de Lewis Carroll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, 4 octobre 1936**

 _'Louis._  
 _Louis._  
 _Putain_  
 _Louis'_

J'entendais la voix de Liam et je me demandais pourquoi je continuais à me réveiller avec sa voix.

C'était quoi, une malédiction?

 _'Louis, t'es vivant?'_

 _'C'est quoi ces putains de questions?'_

Alors que j'essayais de m'efforcer de crier, j'ai senti mon corps crier plus que moi et avec la vue encore floue de quelque chose d'ont je ne me souvenais pas, j'essayais de rétablir un contacte avec la réalité.

Mais la seule chose que j'arrivais vraiment à sentir c'était la douleur au dos.

Non.

Un instant.

Ce n'était pas exactement au dos.

C'était le coccyx, je sentais une douleur intense au coccyx.

Quand la douleur m'a permis de reprendre conscience, je me suis retrouvé à la fin du second escalier qui séparait notre étage de celui de Niall et Harry.

Une rampe je l'avais fait en courant.  
L'autre directement avec mes fesses.

Et maintenant ils me faisaient très mal.

Mon cul me faisait mal et cette fois ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

En plus en roulant j'avais dû cogner les côtes, parce que si j'essayais de me plier, elles me faisaient mal.

Inutile de dire que j'entendais la voix préoccupée de Liam mélangée au rire typique de quelqu'un qui avait assisté à la scène.

Ensuite, je me suis rappelé de ce que j'étais en train de faire avant de me lancer par les escaliers sans luge et j'ai pensé que, à ce point là, Niall avait sûrement déjà gonflé le visage de Harry.

Je me suis levé rapidement en traînant toute la souffrance de ma juvénile, mais au moins la douleur a été aiguë et courte, et j'ai recommencé à courir -enfin, à ce point là je me traînais sans grâce par le couloir.

 _'On peut au moins savoir où t'es en train d'aller?'_

 _\- Liam, je veux arracher les poings de Niall du visage de Harry Styles, parce que je me le suis baisé dans les toilettes d'un pub de banlieue et maintenant il me regarde comme s'il voulait me violer et moi je le regard avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui veut dire 'fais-le, ici, maintenant' mais à ses yeux cela apparaît comme l'expression d'un calmar attardé avec le visage d'une gamine sociopathe d'une fable écrite par un écrivain fou-_

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, donc j'ai dit seulement

 _'Si il le gonfle, il va être expulsé'_

 _'Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Horan?'_

Je l'ai regardé déçu et blessé par la remarque, mais je n'ai pas répondu.  
J'avais quelque chose de plus urgent et plus important à laquelle je devais penser.

J'imaginais Niall avec le cou de Harry dans une main et avec l'autre il cherchait de le frapper.  
Peut-être il l'avait déjà atterri et il était en train de le remplir de coups de pieds, tout cela à cause de ma chute.

J'ai commencé frapper à la porte comme un obsédé -et c'est ce que j'étais- en criant à Niall de m'ouvrir mais j'ai juste entendu sa voix qui m'invitait à entrer.

Parce que, bien entendu, s'il était en train de le taper, il ne pouvait pas le laisser au sol et venir m'ouvrir.

Donc j'ai fait irruption dans la chambre en me traînant comme un diable -et oui, parce que moi aussi j'étais souffrant.

Quand je suis entré, je ne sais pas si j'étais plus surpris moi-même par le spectacle qui avait lieu devant moi, ou eux en me voyant.

Harry était assis sur le lit avec les jambes allongées en train de lire.  
Niall était à son bureau en train de faire un joint.

Ils étaient n'importe quel étudiant dans n'importe quelle chambre du collège de Cambridge.

C'était moi l'alien.

 _'Seigneur, Tommo qu'est-ce que t'as mon ami?_  
 _On dirait qu'ils t'ont tabassé'_

 _'Il est simplement tombé en courant par les escaliers._

 _Il a pensé que tu voulais frapper Styles et il_ _voulait pas que tu sois expulsé'_

Liam avait vraiment cru à cette connerie.

 _'Et depuis quand tu t'en fous de ma formation Louis?'_  
Même Niall a senti la nécessité de passer pour un imbécile.  
Le seul qu'à ce point là aurait dû croire à l'ignoble excuse,  
était assis sur le lit impassible et il m'ignorait sans effort.

Même le fait que Niall aurait voulu le frapper, mais il s'était clairement retenu, ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

 _'Mais assieds-toi, t'as pas l'air bien'_ a dit Horan.

C'est quand je me suis assis sur le lit, Niall a recommencé à préparer le jouit alors que Liam allait fermer la porte et j'ai entendu Harry parler

 _'Il y a trop de confusion, je vais aller lire dans la bibliothèque'_

Il ne m'a même pas regardé et il est parti comme si de rien n'était.

Je me suis littéralement lancé par les escaliers pour lui sauver le cul, mais j'ai finit par briser le mien.

Et j'avais même risqué de me casser une côte.  
Et lui il ne m'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil.  
Même pas sa putain de façon de me regarder.

Rien.

Avant c'était excitant, maintenant ça commençait à devenir frustrant.

 _'Mais tu n' voulais pas le frapper -je cite par cœur- jusqu'à le faire pleurer?'_

Liam, par contre, tenait vraiment à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé.

Et comme ça Niall nous a raconté.

 _'J'étais vraiment énervé et quand il est rentré je me suis levé tout d'un coup._  
 _Et lui il m'a rien dit mais son regard m'a foutu'_

 _'Ça veut dire quoi que son regard t'a foutu?'_

Je l'ai dit avec une telle vitesse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

 _'Il était sûr de lui, calme._

 _Il savait que j'étais énervé, mais il n'avait pas peur, c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé tomber._  
 _Il se tenait là, fier, il savait que je l'aurais frappé et j'ai compris qu'il m'aurait laissé faire._

 _Et ensuite j'ai entendu sa voix pour la première fois._  
 _Il s'est juste excusé et après il s'est mis à lire'_

 _'Horan enchanté par le charme de Harry Styles'_

 _'Ne dis pas de conneries Payne,_  
 _je suis juste curieux._

 _J'ai jamais parlé avec lui, je pensais qu'il était attardé et puis j'apprends qu'il a presque humilié Spencer, je me suis dit qu'avant de lui mettre les mains dessus je pouvais lui donner une possibilité'_

Horan avait choisi vraiment un beau moment pour dire la première chose sensée de sa vie.

Ou simplement je ne l'avais jamais écouté sérieusement, avant que ses discours aient comme sujet Harry Styles.

Une chose est sûre. Pour tout le couloir de mon étage, dans les escaliers quand je volais sur mon derrière et même quand je me suis traîné pour arriver ici, j'ai caressé des rêves de gloire.

Celle-ci devait être mon entrée héroïque, mais pour changer, j'ai fini par sembler un imbécile.

Mais je me demandais s'il avait vraiment cru que je ne voulais pas que Horan soit expulsé ou s'il avait pensé que je m'étais précipité, presque tué, seulement pour sauver lui et son maudis cul.

Et si il avait comprit, pourquoi il continuait a m'éviter?

J'étais arrivé même à être jaloux de la curiosité de Niall.

Et j'étais arrivé au point dans lequel ou tu laisse tomber ou tu finis dans un gouffre d'obsession vraiment profond.

Mais Alice connaît une seule possibilité.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cambridge, 18 octobre 1936**

Ce n'était absolument pas possible.

Ce n'était absolument pas possible que j'étais en train d'assister à un spectacle tellement irritant et irréel.

Niall Horan qui rigolait comme un damné à chaque fois que son interlocuteur parlait ou gesticulait.

Et ce n'est pas parce que Niall ne rigolait jamais, au contraire, il était la plus épuisante et étourdie preuve que _risus abundat in ore stultorum*_ n'était pas seulement une expression latine mais un théorème de véridicité absolue, mais parce que son adorable et vivace interlocuteur était Harry Styles.

*(Risus abundat in ore stultorum.  
Le riz est abondant dans la bouche des imbéciles).

C'était lui à l'amuser.  
Et oui, j'étais encore dans la rue, derrière les fenêtres de la salle de té, je fixais la scène comme un maniaque en colère et même si Harry était de dos, je savais qu'il était en train de parler, parce que je le voyer se bouger et j'aurais reconnu cette silhouette bouclé partout.

Il était en train de parler amicalement avec Niall Horan.

Le même Niall dont moins d'un mois avant il avait dit textuellement _j'aurais préféré l'être -sourd- plutôt que d'entendre ses sottises toute l'année._

Peut-être que la cohérence n'était pas son fort.

Comme ce n'était pas mon fort me camoufler.  
Je vis Niall agiter ses bras dans ma direction et m'inviter à entrer.

Horan me présenta dans la moyen plus formel possible.  
 _'Louis, voici Harry Styles,_  
 _t'auras déjà entendu parler de lui._  
 _Harry, lui c'est Louis Tomlinson,_  
 _nous étions camarades la première année'_

J'ai essayé d'être froid en lui tendant la main.  
 _'Oui, nous fréquentons ensemble le cours de Spencer'_

Il m'a serré la main et j'ai pensé que c'était notre premier contact physique après

 _'Oh._  
 _ **Louis**_  
 _Vous êtes français?'_

Je ne pouvais pas y croire.  
Qu'il l'avait répété.  
Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.  
Le maudit regard.  
Dans le même moment,  
né depuis le même souvenir.

 _'Non'_

J'ai répondu maladroit,  
presque embêté.

Ça m'énervait profondément ce qu'il réussissait à me provoquer avec une seule phrase.  
Avec cette seule phrase.

Chaque fois qu'il la prononçait.  
C'était seulement un nom, mon nom.

Cependant sur ses lèvres c'était un appel érotique, sans échappatoire et sans conditions.  
C'était moi qui me rendais à l'incapacité de me contrôler et de résister à sa voix.

Je sentais mon corps devenir comme la sire et disparaître sous une flamme que personne d'autre pouvait voir.  
Il brûlait et moi je fondais.  
Et pourtant j'ai choisi de ne pas reculer.  
J'ai accepté de jouer en courant le risque.

Nous sommes rester là, inexplicablement capable de parler lucidement avec Niall et en même temps de parler entre nous une langue inconnue à qui dans la salle n'était jamais allé dans ces toilettes.

Pour la premier fois après des semaines il m'offrait une intimité que je pensais qu'il avait oublié.

C'était une salle de té.  
Lui il était toujours lui.  
Comme cet après midi.  
Quand il avait été froid.  
Mais il n'était pas le même Harry.

Il était en train de me séduire avec la façon plus sournoise et insolente possible.

Éclairs de regard languissant, la bouche hésitait sur la tasse de té, les doigts caressaient le cou plus lentement, les jambes étaient croisés et le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour élancer la silhouette.

La voix rauque mais légère, le ton contrôlé, les cils qui me caressaient sur chaque paroles et hésitaient sur mes lèvres quand je parlais.  
Le fait qu'il n'avait jamais touché ses cheveux, même si mon regard continuait à retracer ses boucles un par un.  
Comme s'il voulait laisser quelque chose qui puisse faire compagnie à mon imagination.

C'était une torture et un plaisir ensemble.

Mais j'avais résisté et je me suis laissé conduire dans une danse excitante et folle.  
Quand on est sorti, il a dit qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque et je l'ai vu partir.

Mais il est retourné sur ses pas et m'a demandé si j'avais du feu. J'ai sorti les allumettes et je suis aller à sa rencontre.

 _'Allume-moi'_  
Il l'avait dit à voix basse.  
Je lui lisais la malice dans les yeux.

Il était Dieu et il était en train de jouer merveilleusement avec chaque désir qu'il savait j'aurais ressenti dans les heures suivantes.

Il s'approcha avec la cigarette entre les lèvres et les yeux colorés de sexe -parce que dans ses yeux le sexe était une couleur- et il me toucha l'avant-bras, comme si l'allumette qui s'épuisait entre mes doigts n'était pas suffisante.

Il était essence sur le feu et il le savait bien.

Mais c'était lui.

Il n'arrêtait jamais d'être lui.  
Jamais.

Il me regarda presque déconcentré.

 _'Ne trembles pas à chaque fois, Tomlinson'_

Il faisait comme ça.

À chaque fois.

Il séduisait et après il rendait tout une suggestion ou une embête.

Et il avait raison,

à chaque fois je me laissais traîner,

à chaque fois j'entrais dans cette gouffre d'ambiguïté et désire.

Sans penser.

 _C'était un puits assez profond._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Cambridge, 20 octobre 1936**

 _'My lord'_  
(ton de bienvenu)

Il était de dos, appuyé sur le rayon de la  
librairie.

Comment m'avait-il entendu?  
Je m'étais approché en retenant le souffle.  
Je l'avais observé pour au moins une heure.

Il se baladait dans la section de littérature de la bibliothèque de Pembroke* comme un fou psychotique.

*(Pembroke est un des bâtiments de Cambridge.  
C'est le troisième et le plus ancien de l'université, il a été fondé le jour de la Veille de Noël de 1357  
-oui le même jour où Louis Tomlinson fête son anniversaire).

Il prenait un livre, il le feuilletait, il lisait une page ou deux ou plus, et après il le remettait à sa place.

Il avait passé comme ça la dernière heure, en errant parmi les rayons de la section de littérature étrangère.

De la France à la République tchécoslovaque, des États-Unis à l'Irlande, de la Russie à l'Autriche.

Et j'étais absolument sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas vu.

Et cependant  
 _'My lord'_

 _'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Harry'_

 _'T'es pas un lord?'_

 _'Mon père est un lord._  
 _Moi je suis seulement son fils'_

 _'Mais un jour tu seras un lord._  
 _Moi je prend juste de l'avance'_

C'était inutile de le contredire.  
Ça empirait la situation.

 _'T'as un œil derrière la nuque aussi?'_

 _'J'ai peut-être remarqué que tu m'espionnais entre les rayons'_

 _'Je t'espionnais pas._  
 _C'est toi qui es bizarre'_

 _'Mais dans une bibliothèque pleine de gens,_  
 _t'es le seul à l'avoir remarqué'_

 _'On peut savoir quel est ton problème?'_

 _'Je sais pas, quel est mon problème?'_

 _'Tu te balade par les rayons, tu prends un livre, tu lis quelque pages et après tu le remet à sa place'_

 _'Alors?'_

 _'Alors quoi?'_

 _'C'est pas un délit'_

 _'Mais t'es bizarre'_

Il tenait encore fermement le lourd Ulysse de Joyce.  
Il le regarda, il soupira et il se retourna pour le remettre avec soin dans le rayon.

 _'Si tu continues à suivre tout ceux qui tu trouve étranges, tu finiras par avoir des ennuis'_

J'avais déjà des ennuis.  
Et il le savait.

 _'J'ai déjà des ennuis._  
 _Et tu le sais parfaitement'_

 _'Au moins t'es réaliste'_

 _'Maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais cette danse depuis une heure?'_

 _'Les romans sont comme des vieux amis_ _ **Louis**_ _, parfois il faut leurs faire une visite pour se souvenir ensemble des bon vieux temps._  
 _Mais tu ne te souviens jamais de toute l'histoire, seulement des moments plus intéressants._

-il m'avait pratiquement invité à le suivre et j'ai vu une brèche de mélancolie dans ses yeux pendant qu'il regardait en haut. Sur un des rayons de la section allemande, il toucha la partie supérieure d'un livre et il le pencha, comme s'il voulait le prendre, puis il se tourna vers moi-

 _'Montagnes de débris, mers d'oubli étaient enlevés, disparus; avec des superbes yeux bleus et lumineux'_

 _Tu sais qui c'est?'_

 _'Uhm, non._  
 _Désolé'_

 _'Hermann Hesse'_

 _'Jamais lu'_

 _'Narcisse et Goldmund._  
 _Je l'ai lu il y a des années, quand il venait de sortir._  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu lis d'habitude Tomlinson?'_

 _'Classiques._  
 _Parce que_  
 _je dois_  
 _le faire'_

Si c'était possible, il était encore plus bizarre qu'avant.  
Et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.  
Et si j'étais mal à l'aise, je faisais n'importe quoi.

 _'Je peux te poser une question?'_

 _'Si elle ne concerne pas ma balade parmi les livres, bien-sur'_

 _'Ça ce fait comment que maintenant tu te balades avec Niall Horan comme si c'était ton ami?'_

 _'Oh mon Dieu'_

 _'Oh mon Dieu quoi?'_

Et après il commença son fausset irrespectueux et irritant.

 _'Oh mon Dieu Harry est à moi seulement._  
 _Niall tu dois le laisser tomber'_

 _'Crétin, je suis pas jaloux._

(En effet j'étais jaloux, mais ce n'était pas ça dont je voulais parler)

 _Je suis seulement curieux de savoir pourquoi avant tu ne voulais même pas lui parler et maintenant il est devenu un avec lequel rire, boire un té et fumer'_

 _'Il n'est pas méchant'_

(il le dit avec un ton définitif très irritant)

 _'Ça je le sais bien._  
 _Il est mon ami._  
 _Je me demandais comment tu fais toi pour le savoir, puisque vous vous parlez depuis moins d'un mois'_

 _'Mais on se connaît depuis plus longtemps'_

 _'Avant il pensait que t'étais sourd'_

 _'Tu n'imagines même pas les choses que les gens disent quand ils pensent de ne pas être écoutés'_

 _'Il parlait quand même?'_

Il sourit.

 _'Eh ouai'_

Et moi j'ai continué.

 _'Il a parlé tout le temps, en pensant que tu ne pouvais pas l'entendre._  
 _C'est pour ça que vous êtes déjà amis'_

 _'Tu vois, Alice que quand tu te concentres t'es pas si mal._  
 _Mais je pense sérieusement que tu devrais lire Hermann Hesse'_

 _'Mais oui bien sur, personne ne doit être sous le sueil de tes attentesi'_

 _'Pardon?'_

 _'Tu fais jamais attention à comment tu regardes les gens?'_

 _'Sincèrement non, mais j'attendais le moment où quelqu'un de spécial comme toi me fasse remarquer le drame de ma nature'_

 _'Ne fais pas le batard des paroles difficiles avec moi._  
 _Je viens de dire que t'es un présomptueux et tu le sais très bien'_

 _'Et moi j'étais en train d'essayer d'ignorer la partie ennuyeuse du discoure et de parler de littérature, que c'est la partie que je préfère'_

 _'Celle où tu réussis à faire bien le con, tu voulais dire'_

 _'Au contraire de ce que tu pense, my lord, je ne passe pas ma vie à méditer sur comment t'humilier'_

 _'Ah non?'_

 _'Non._  
 _J'admets que quand je t'ai autour, je m'amuse._  
 _Mais i aucune intention sadique. C'est seulement du sarcasme'_

Si possible, ceci m'irritait encore plus.

Et plus je pensais à lui qui conversait amicalement avec Niall, plus cette discussion me faisait mal.

Ça m'embêtait le fait qu'ils n'y avaient jamais de discours sensés entre nous, que ça devait toujours être un débat ou une séduction, que la tension devait être toujours présente.

Je voulais seulement avoir vingt minutes de la vie de Niall.  
Pour savoir comment c'était de connaître le vrai Harry Styles.  
Pour voir comment son visage devenait quand il rigolait.

Mais moi j'avais droit seulement à la partie bâtarde, celle qui devait l'amuser.  
J'étais son jouet, sa cible, son dilatoire avec lequel il aimait jouer.

 _'Quelle joie'_  
Je lui ai répondu.  
Sans ton.  
Sans intention.  
Et j'allais partir.

J'étais frustré, déçu et énervé.

Il mit un bras sur la dernière librairie avant le couloir et il me bloqua.

Puis, à voix basse il commença.

 _'Ça t'arrive de rire sincèrement petit lord?_

 _Ou tu ris comme tu baises, sans éprouver vraiment du plaisir?'_

Cette fois j'aurais pas trembler.

 _'T'aimerais bien être ma pute'_

Son regard devint sombre.  
Et il devint impénétrable.

 _'Oh non, Louis,_

 _Ne penses pas de m'insulter avec des paroles que n'importe qui peut utiliser avec n'importe qui._

 _Ne te traites jamais comme si t'étais n'importe qui._  
 _Apprends à te donner une valeur et pas un prix._  
 _Tu comprends la différence entre prix et valeur?_

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle personne parle de moi comme de n'importe qui._

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne serais jamais une de tes putes._  
 _Aucune richesse et aucune noblesse peuvent m'acheter._  
 _Mais quand tu apprendras à t'aimer, alors tu pourras m'avoir._

 _Vraiment._  
 _Et gratuitement'_

J'ai enlevé son bras avec force.  
Et c'est moi qui est parti cette fois.

Il aimait gagner.

Moi je n'aimais pas perdre.  
Nous aurions dû nous haïr.  
Mais il y avait un problème.

.

.

.

 **Cambridge, 30 Octobre 1936**

Va te faire foutre.

Va te faire foutre Styles.

Cornemuseur magique des conneries.  
Cornemuseur des conneries magiques.

 _Moi je m'aimais._

Pourquoi j'aurais pas du?  
C'était que des conneries.

Presque deux semaines de silence et moi qui continuais à me torturer à cause de cette phrase malsaine qui m'enlevait le sommeil.

Pour changer.

 _Quand._  
 _Tu._  
 _Apprendras._  
 _A t'aimer._  
 _Vraiment._

 _Alors tu pourras m'avoir._

Petit présomptueux odieux imbécile.  
Qu'est ce qu'il en savait de comment je m'aimais?

Il se croyait monsieur-je-sais-tout pour me parler de cette façon.  
Et je n'arrivais pas à me distraire de cette frustration, je devais réussir à m'en débarrasser.  
Je voulais lui prouver qu'il se trompait, mais évidemment dans mon impétuosité j'ai fait l'exact contraire.  
Je décida de l'affronter ce vendredi, parce que je savais où l'attendre, caché des yeux indiscrets.

Le portique derrière le couloir de la salle d'histoire.  
Quand je l'ai vu s'approcher j'étais un enchevêtrement de nerfs,  
je sentais l'anxiété, la fumée, la frustration et l'excitation.  
(de la dernière je n'arrivais jamais à me libérer)

Lui au contraire il avait son habituelle marche élégante et désinvolte et quand il me vit, j'ai aperçu même une grimace amusée.  
Je lui alla à la rencontre avec un détermination et une conviction qui me surprenait.

 _Va te faire foutre Styles._

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les siens et sans lui donner le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai serré une main sur son cou et l'autre sur l'estomac, je l'ai poussé contre le mur et puis je me suis précipité contre ses lèvres.

J'étais une furie.  
Au moins je crois.

Je suis à peine arrivé à lui déflorer les lèvres que j'ai senti sa force sur mes épaules me pousser loin et alors j'ai compris ce qu'était une furie.

 _'Qu'est ce que tu fais?'_

Il avait les yeux en feu.

Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était capable de crier de cette façon.  
Et de ce moment là, je n'ai plus rien compris.  
J'avais l'impression de ne plus être présent.

Simplement j'étais spectateur des conséquences de ma stupidité et de ma profonde ingénuité.  
J'ai senti sa main me serrer le bras et me traîner avant le long du portique et ensuite à travers la pelouse.

Je l'avais toujours considéré plus maigre, plus jeune, seulement plus grand, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait une telle force.

Ou moi j'étais en aucun cas en train d'essayer de me libérer de sa prise -et en effet j'étais à sa merci- ou il avait une force insoupçonnable et illogique pour son corps mince.  
Ses yeux brûlaient de feu et glace, il était hors de soi et pourtant son corps semblait posséder une tenue indéfinie et terrifiante.

Il faisait comment?

Il m'amena derrière la bibliothèque.

Et cela me semblait étrange, parce que ce n'était pas un endroit aparté, au contraire il était dans la cours externe, énorme, et sur ce lieu se montraient une partie du bâtiment et beaucoup de salles, un étudiant quelconque pouvait nous voir des couloirs.

Seulement un peu après j'ai compris pourquoi on était là.

Tout le monde pouvait nous voir mais personne pouvait nous entendre. De loin ça aurait paru une simple dispute entre collègues.  
Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que quelqu'un sois assez près pour entendre la conversations sans qu'on le voit.

Même avec la colère dans les yeux et les gestes il pensait avec une rationalité en dehors du commun.  
Pour la deuxième fois dans les dernier 300 secondes je me retrouvais à serrer dans les dents la même question.

Il faisait comment?

Il me libéra de sa prise en m'éloignant.  
Il ne se déboutonna même pas sa veste.  
Il s'enfila les main dans les poches et inclina les épaules vers moi.

 _'Voyons._  
 _Tu pensais faire quoi?'_

Il avait repris le contrôle de sa voix et de son corps.  
Même ses yeux n'avait plus aucune trace de sarcasme.

Il était stupide?  
Il ne comprenait pas?  
 _'Tu penses quoi toi?'_

Je lui demandais gêné.  
Presque en chuchotant.

 _'Je pense que t'es un imbécile._  
 _Mais j'espère encore de me tromper ._  
 _Encore. Que. Est. Ce. Que. Tu. Pensais. Faire?'_

Il l'a dit lentement mais avec un ton ferme.

 _'C'est toi qui m'a provoqué._  
 _Ne joue pas l'innocent s'il te plaît'_

 _'Ça_ _fait des semaines que je te provoque mais je pensais pas que t'était aussi stupide pour me sauter dessus...'_

 _'Et tu pensais obtenir quoi?'_  
Il arrêta le gêne au niveau du cœur.

 _'J'ai pas fini'_

Je n'était pas assez lucide même pas pour l'écouter, imaginons pour lui répondre.

 _'Excuse-moi'_  
Je murmurai.

 _'Sa fait des semaines que je te provoque mais je pensais pas que t'était aussi stupide pour me sauter dessus en publique'_

La phrase entière m'a surpris.

 _'en publique'_

Donc si je l'aurais fait en privé il m'aurait laissé faire?

J'ai repris du courage.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai repris mon habituel ton bâtard et hautain.  
Celui que je gardais pour quand je devais montrer ma meilleure partie.

Parce que j'avais l'exigence d'aller jusqu'au bout pour lui montrer d'être un imbécile.

 _'Oh._

 _Pauvre Harold._

 _Toujours en équilibre entre une provocation et le mystère._  
 _Et tous ces beaux discours sur comment s'aimer._

 _Les dernières semaines à chercher de me fasciner._  
 _Et maintenant tu t'agites si quelqu'un a plus d'audace que toi'_

Et puis j'ai vraiment voulu exagérer.

 _'Et t'as même honte de ce que t'es._  
 _Et après t'as le courage de dire que c'est moi qui n'est pas capable de m'aimer'_

Pendant que mon arrogance se dissipait dans les dernières syllabes, je le regardais.  
Il ferma les yeux et pendant une éternelle fraction de seconde j'ai pensé avoir gagné.  
Je pensai qu'il était prêt pour révéler devant moi toutes ses incertitudes.

Mais mon éternité ne fut pas la sienne.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Mais après il soupira.

Il,  
soupira.

Un de ces soupirs de intolérance et dégoût.  
Et sa signifiait que je ne méritais plus son charisme.

 _'Quand j'ai dit que t'aurais du apprendre à t'aimer, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais essayer de nous foutre tous les deux'_

Et après il me parla comme on parle aux enfants.

 _'Quand est-ce que t'apprendra que tout le monde s'en fou de qui tu as dans le lit mais que c'est juste un prétexte pour te haïr?_  
 _Quand est-ce que tu apprendra que la liberté ne se mesure pas dans ce que tu montre mais dans ce que tu permet à toi-même d'éprouver?_  
 _Tu m'as sauté dessus parce que tu le voulais ou parce que tu voulais me prouver que tu t'aime, est-ce que tu t'es posé cette question?_  
 _Ou t'étais seulement en train d'essayer de montrer à toi-même -et à moi- que t'es capable de t'aimer pour après te prendre ton trophée?_

( . .3?)

 _Parce que je pourrais te foutre dans chaque putain de salle de ce bâtiment Louis mais je suis assez lucide pour savoir que seulement derrière une porte fermé on peut être vraiment libres'_

J'admets qu'après la dernière phrase je n'étais pas assez lucide même pas pour comprendre la suivante.

 _'Même Alice savait que Wonderland serait resté seulement un rêve'_

Le mot rêve je l'ai reconnu seulement en suivant la logique du discours.  
Lui il s'était déjà retourné et il était en train de marcher.

Il avait encore gagné.

Et cette fois il m'avait laissé muet.  
Il ne m'avait pas seulement traité d'imbécile -et je le méritais sûrement.  
Il ne m'avait pas seulement laissé entendre que j'étais plus naïf qu'une fille dans une fable.

Il avait même réussi à me confondre et à me bouleverser en une fraction de secondes.

Parce que s'il est vrai qu'il m'avait laissé là,  
serré dans les misères de mon ingénuité et de ma stupidité, il est aussi vrai qu'il avait dit, sans changer de ton, une phrase que je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendue et je n'en avais nullement pas l'intention.

 _'je pourrais te foutre dans chaque putain de salle de ce bâtiment'_

Le fait que mon esprit c'était arrêté à ces douze paroles faisait de moi l'ingénu imbécile qu'il savait que j'étais.

Mais désormais il l'avait dit et cet ingénu imbécile aurait fermé la porte de chaque salle de ce putain de bâtiment et il se serait fait enseigner la liberté par le seule homme pour lequel il était disposé à la perdre.

—

.

Les liens des trailers pour lesquels je remercie Anthea.

watch?v=uzrBY5oNiUY

watch?v=M-bWur_El7M  
.

La chanson originale de OSD

watch?v=NzJ99h3pSeE

'Blue drowns in green', musique, paroles et interprétation de Irene di Brino.

(le vidéo de la musique a aussi été réalisé par Anthea)

.

Merci à Federica Tedeschi pour le dessin de l'en-tête.

(le 'je' dans les notes de réfère à l'autrice)

.

On vous laisse les contacts de l'autrice.

Facebook: Ross Soldano

Twitter: Edwillosd

.

Voilà nos contacts.

Twitter: Douaesoraya

Facebook: Diana Stylinson

.

L'Hashtag de l'histoire est #OSD

Merci.


	4. Patatras! Et sa chute prit fin

Cette histoire est une traduction.

L'originale

One Sole Direction est de Edwill et elle est écrite en italien.

Les phrases que vous trouverez en gras sont prononcées en français par les personnages.

L'histoire est en cour de traduction aussi en anglais.

Le lien de l'histoire en italien: story/32195926-one-sole-direction

.

.

 _''...elle y vit un petit flacon portant autour du goulot une étiquette de papier sur laquelle étaient magnifiquement imprimés en grosses lettres ces deux mots: "BOIS MOI"_  
 _C'était très joli de dire : "Bois-moi", mais notre prudente petite Alice n'allait pas se dépêcher d'obéir. «Non, je vais d'abord bien regarder, pensa-t-elle, pour voir s'il y a le mot: poison;»''_

'Alice au Pays des Merveilles'  
de Lewis Carroll

.  
.

 **Cambridge, 22 Novembre 1936**

 _'Qu'est-ce que tu lis?'_  
C'était impossible.  
Contrôler la surprise ou la peur.

Parce qu'on peut contrôler seulement ce que nous pouvons prévoir, et tout ce que nous fait sursauter, ça arrive tout d'un coup.

En bref, chaque loi de la physique appliquée au corps humain existait pour me foutre.  
Harry Styles aussi existait pour me foutre, mais malheureusement pas dans la manière que je préférais.

 _'Qu'est-ce que tu lis?'_

Dans le silence conciliant de la bibliothèque de Pembroke, pratiquement caché dans la section de Théologie Morale -que jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais sérieusement pensé que c'était un lieu mythologique- plongé dans un des fauteuils, quand j'étais complètement immergé dans la lecture, cette voix a eu l'effet d'une bombe à Trafalgar Square.

Et moi bien sûr j'ai sursauté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans cette partie de la bibliothèque oubliée par Dieu?  
(où je me suis caché pour ne pas être vu par personne, surtout pas par lui)  
J'ai fermé le livre et je l'ai mis à côté du fauteuil pour ne pas lui faire lire le dos.  
J'étais encore légèrement irrité par notre dernière discussion et je ne voulais pas passer pour un docile.

Lui, au contraire, il semblait absolument tranquille et détendu.  
Il agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais dit cette phrase.

 _'je te foutrais dans chaque putain de salle de ce bâtiment'_

Que bien sûr elle était le leitmotiv de toute mon existence depuis cet après-midi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _'C'est pas tes affaires'_  
je lui ai répondu grognon.

' _Plutôt, tu fais quoi toi? Tu lis les tomes de théologie maintenant?'_

 _'Non, je t'ai vu entrer et après je suis venu te chercher ici'_

 _'Mais je suis entré il y a deux heures'_

 _'Oui beh, j'ai voulu de laisser un peux de temps pour t'attacher à Goldmund'_

Mais il faisait comment pour savoir toujours tout?

 _'Pourquoi tu m'as demandé qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de lire si tu le savais déjà?'_

 _'Parce que je voulais l'entendre venant de toi'_

 _'Plutôt, comment le sais-tu?'_

 _'Parce que je l'ai cherché dans les rayons et je l'ai pas trouvé'_

 _'Il y a plus de 500 étudiants à Pembroke. N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre'_

 _'Il est possible que j'aie des très bons contacts au bureau des prêts de la bibliothèque'_

 _'Mais t'es ici depuis deux mois'_

 _'Alors on peux dire que je suis très charmant et que je sais lire dans l'âme des gens'_

 _'A dit le jeune Narcisse'_

(il avait raison dans les deux cas, le salaud, et je n'ai pas perdu l'occasion pour le souligner)

Et alors il s'est passé.  
La chose incroyable.  
Une chose jamais vu.

Il m'a souri.  
Et quel sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire d'embarras ou ironique.

Sobre.  
Plein.  
Vrai.

Certains sourires enlèvent le souffle.  
Lui, avec un sourire, il enlevait la vie.  
Simplement, après, elle n'était plus la tienne.  
 _'Alors je te dérange pas et je te laisse lire'_

Évidement mon intérêt vers Hermann Hesse l'avait impressionné.

J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose, mais qu'il avait honte.

 _'Harry, si tu n'as pas besoin des livres de théologie et si tu savais déjà se que j'étais en train de lire, pourquoi t'es ici?'_

Et j'avais raison, parce qu'il voulait me poser une question et je le voyais hésitant.

 _'Je voulais te demander du Christmas Eve._  
 _Il s'agit d'une occasion formelle ou tout les étudiants y vont vraiment?'_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était en train de me le demander, il était un étudiant de Pembroke et il me demandait du Christmas Eve. *

*(Comme j'ai déjà expliqué, l'université de Pembroke fête sa 'naissance' le 24 Décembre.  
Il m'avais semblé d'avoir lu quelque part d'un bal organisé pour le Christmas Eve mais je n'ai plus retrouvé la trace. Je l'ai donc dû inventer, excusez-moi si l'événement n'a pas de preuve historique).

La fête du 24 décembre de Pembroke était une tradition de notre collège, que ce jour là fêtait son anniversaire.

Il y avait une cérémonie et puis le bal des étudiants dans la grande salle, utilisée exceptionnellement pour la danse.

Chaque étudiant connaissait cette tradition, premièrement parce que dans plusieurs de familles, le collège de Cambridge c'était un choix qui passait d'une génération à l'autre et deuxièmement, parce qu'entrer dans un institut plutôt que dans un autre c'était une décision consciente.  
Dans un certain sens elle nous identifiait à l'intérieure de l'université.

Le Christmas Eve était notre orgueil.  
Et lui il ne savait pas comment ça marchait.

C'était tellement fascinant pour une personne comme moi, élevé dans le mythe de Cambridge, de Pembroke, de l'appartenance et de l'honneur.

J'ai souri à sa question mais sans sarcasme, je ne voulais pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

 _'Tout le monde y va._  
 _C'est important._

 _C'est une chose vraiment importante._

 _Personne ne ce soucie de renter à la maison pour la Veille de Noël._  
 _La plupart des étudiants repart le soir, après la fête, les autres le lendemain._  
 _Mais sauf en cas exceptionnel, personne renonce au bal de Pembroke._  
 _Et tu peux inviter qui tu veux, c'est le seul jour où le collège est ouvert'_

Mon enthousiasme ne semblait pas l'avoir contaminé.

 _'Sur l'invitation il y a écrit que la cérémonie commence à 5.00 p.m. mais c'est un bal donc il va finir tard._  
 _Jaquette ou queue-de-pie ?*'_

*(Jusqu'à 6 heures de l'après-midi, dans les occasions mondaines, on doit s'habiller avec le Jaquette, alors qu'après cet horaire on doit avoir le queue-de-pie).

J'ai mis quelque secondes pour me reprendre de l'idée de Harry en costume, mais je me suis concentré et je lui ai répondu sans bégayer.  
(étape à ne pas sous-estimer)

 _'Queue-de-pie'_

 _'Bien._  
 _Merci._  
 _Je te laisse'_

Mais je l'ai rappelé.

 _'En tout cas...'_

 _'Oui'_

 _'Si t'as besoin pour le queue-de-pie je peux t'accompagner à Savile Row*, c'est un peu tard mais notre tailleur fait des miracles'_

*(Savile Row est la rue plus prestigieuse des maisons de couture anglaises).

Il m'a concédé un sourire presque gêné et il m'a répondu.

 _'Non Louis, je te remercie, je vais bien avec les tenues d'apparat, mais en tout cas je préfère les tailleurs italiens'_

Mais bien sûr Louis, t'as cru vraiment que le jeune Styles n'aurait pas snobé les tailleurs anglais qui habille sa majesté George VI, en préférant les tailleurs italiens, comment t'as pu être aussi naïf et lui proposer une question aussi vulgairement traditionnel?

Ce qui était grave, c'est que quand il ne se moquait pas de moi, je le faisais moi tout seul, en imitant ces manières.

Il était parti.  
Il était bizarre.

Ça avait été une conversations bizarre.

Mais ça avait été aussi la première conversation normale entre lui et moi.

.

.

.

 **Cambridge, 24 décembre 1936**

 _'Salut my lord'_

 _'Jésus-Christ'_  
Je criai.

 _'_ _ **Louis**_ _je t'ai dit de ne pas...'_

 _'Oui je sais._  
 _Ne sois pas vulgaire._  
 _Ça te ne va pas._  
(Il pouffa pour la citation le salaud)  
 _Tu m'as presque fait mourir d'un infarctus'_

 _'Parce que t'es toujours ailleurs avec la tête._  
 _Parfois sort de Wonderland'_

 _'Pour commencer, arrêtes avec cette histoire de Wonderland._  
 _Et en suite.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici caché derrière les rideaux?'_

Ouai, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait caché derrière les rideaux d'une des pièces pour fumeurs de la salle de bal?

 _'Je suis pas caché._  
 _Je me suis retiré._  
 _C'est différent._  
 _Et je suis en train de lire'_

 _'Pendant une fête?'_

 _'Je m'ennuyais'_

 _'Tu ne sais pas danser'_  
J'ai avisé.

 _'Bien sûr que je sais danser'_

 _'Non, tu n'es pas capable'_

 _'Mais oui'_

 _'Mais non'_

Désormais je riais.  
Clairement.

 _'Oui, comme tu veux'_

Il semblait,  
irrité?

 _'Et alors pourquoi t'es ici?'_

 _'Trop de gens ennuyeux._  
 _Au moins jusqu'à maintenant._  
 _En suite je t'es vu que tu..._  
 _tu fais quoi exactement?'_

Ouai.

Pourquoi j'étais là?

Parce que le monde n'était pas assez grand pour contenir ma fuite.

 _'Je me cache._  
 _Effectivement._  
(putain, je bégayais)  
 _De ma fiancée'_

Comment.  
Se foutre.  
Tout seul.

Il sembla surpris.  
Et il a dit lentement.  
 _'Tu as une fiancée?'_

Le voilà.  
J'étais fini.

 _'Oh_ _ **Louis**_ _,_  
 _t'aurais du me le dire avant de baiser._  
 _Maintenant je me sens tellement exploité et taquiné._  
 _Comment t'as pu me faire souffrir ainsi?'_

Clairement.  
Une larme théâtrale.  
Une aire tragicomique.

Vaudeville de troisième ordre.

En d'autres termes,  
pour changer,  
il se moquait de moi.  
 _'Arrêtes de me niaiser._  
 _Je suis sûr que t'as une fiancée toi aussi._  
 _Seulement t'as pas le courage de l'admettre'_  
(et heureusement pour toi elle n'est pas ici dans la salle)

 _'Non, pas vraiment._

 _Disons que dans ma famille les questions amoureuses sont, comment dire, délicates._  
 _Et elles sont traitées d'une manière légèrement plus transgressive._  
 _Mais si tu veux je peux me foutre ta fiancée'_

 _'Personne ne se foutra personne'_

 _'Uh._  
(il hurla. je jure)  
 _Moi ou elle?'_  
Et après il se leva.

Et il m'a fait taire.  
Soudainement j'ai aimé les tailleurs italiens.  
Soudainement n'importe quelle fiancée de l'autre côte du rideaux n'avait aucune importance.  
Ce n'était pas à moi de le décrire et je n'aurais pas été capable parce que les paroles appropriées n'avait pas encore été inventées.

 _'Quoi?'_

 _'T'es jaloux._  
 _C'est claire'_

 _'Tu peux arrêter?'_

Un petit sourire m'est échappé suivi d'une évidente grimace de dégoût.  
En fait, c'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois que je m'imaginais avec elle.  
Tout, sauf le petit sourire, celui-là ne m'échappait pas quand j'y pensais.

 _'Et c'est qui?'_

 _'Je vais pas te le dire'_

Il s'appuya sur mon épaule avec son menton et l'air complice.

' _Allez, dis-le moi'_

 _'Non'_

Il me rappela la nuit au pub, quand il avait réussi à me faire battre un record vraiment gênant, seulement en respirant mon nom sur mon cou, dans une autre langue.

Et je pense qu'à ce moment là il y avait pensé lui aussi, parce que, avec un ton entre la mélancolie et le sarcasme -mais peut-être je pouvais me tromper sur l'une des deux choses- et en me caressant le dos avec la pointe des doigts sous la veste, avec sa voix encore plus roque, presque en haletant, il m'a demandé

 _'Et dis-moi, elle aussi elle s'excite en prononcent ton nom en français?'_

C'était trop.

C'était vraiment trop.

C'était déjà difficile supporter mes souvenirs, mais les mélanger avec les siens allait contre chaque loi de la nature.

Tout mon autocontrôle était en train d'aller se faire bénir.

Seulement qu'en faisant sur mesure l'entrejambe des pantalons de mon queue-de-pie, le tailleur d'Anderson & Sheppard n'avait pas prévu le moment nostalgique de Harry Styles et donc j'ai dû recourir à la stratégie plus vieille du monde, penser à une chose triste -mais vraiment triste, comme ma grand-mère morte ou qu'ils nous avaient bottés le cul au rugby à l'Oxbridge*- pour éviter de devenir fou et/ou d'imploser.

*(C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les courses -principalement d'aviron et rugby- entre les équipes de Cambidge et Oxford).

Mais dans ce moment là la seule pensée triste que j'avais à ma portée c'était ma fiancée.  
Et comme çà je lui montrai la fille ni belle ni moche dans le côté droit de la salle de bal.  
Qui, en aucune façon, elle savait se distinguer entre celles de la haute aristocratie londonienne.  
Toutes polies et grandis avec la même façon, identiques dans la façon de parler et penser.  
Ils auraient pu choisir n'importe quelle fille, ça aurait rien changer.

Et comme ça je lui montrai celle que j'avais.

La pauvre Louise Godron-Lennox.

Et après je l'ai regardé.  
Parce je le savais.

Je lui ai vu les yeux devenir plus grands.  
Et serrer les lèvres pour ne pas se trahir.

Après j'ai senti l'inévitable rire imploser dans sa gorge et sur la mâchoire.

C'était prévisible.

Et maudit.  
Et très beau.

Et ça m'a fait rigoler à moi aussi.  
Parce que bien sûr, je le savais.

Il le chantonna doucement.  
 _'Elle s'appelle Louise?'_

 _'Harry, s'il te plaît'_

Je savais très bien ce qu'une information de ce genre pouvait signifier pour Harry Styles.

 _'Elle s'appelle Louise?'_

Il retenait à peine le rire.

 _'S'il te plaît, contrôles-toi'_

' _Je veux l'entendre venant de toi._  
 _S'il te plaît, dis-le encore._  
 _Comment s'appelle ta fiancée Louis?'_

J'ai soufflé et je lui ai répondu en espérant qu'il allait en finir là.

 _'Oui, Harold, ma fiancée s'appelle bien Louise'_

J'ai imaginé ses pensées tordues pour épingler toutes les blagues qu'il m'aurait fait subir dans les semaines suivantes.

En tout cas il sembla se reprendre.

Mais pas trop.

 _'Il doit y avoir combien de filles qui attendent maris dans les connaissances de ta famille?_  
 _Et dans toutes ses demoiselles ils ont dû choisir une qui à ton nom?_  
 _Un jour vous serez Louis et Louise Tomlinson?'_

 _'Harold je t'en supplie'_

 _'Il n'y a jamais fin à la méchanceté envers les fils._  
 _Dis-moi la vérité petit lord, t'aurais préféré l'école militaire'_

 _'Okay._  
 _D'accord._  
(je m'éloigna muet, puis je m'assis en croisant les bras)  
 _Allez vas-y, défoule-toi, amuse-toi._  
 _Comme ça on en finit'_

 _'Mais il y a aucun intérêt si tu t'énerve pas'_

 _'Oh,_  
 _excuse-moi._  
 _Si tu veux je peux commencer_ _à sautiller de rage dans toute la salle._  
 _Ou sinon, je me fais venir une crise hystérique'_

Il me regarda avec une expression de mélodrame.  
Et alors, vu que désormais j'étais parti, je le fit vraiment.

Le mélodrame.

 _'Le fait est que je devrais demander à une personne qui m'as déjà ennuyé avant même de dire oui de danser._  
 _Donc fais comme tu veux Harold, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ajouter à cette calamité tes plaisanteries._  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ton sarcasme et ton ironie parangonnés à une vie à laquelle se résigner'_

J'aperçu une hombre de sérénité sur son visage.

 _'Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous?_

 _Elle ou une autre qu'elle différence tu veux que ça fasse?_

 _Tu passeras quand même ta vie à baiser des inconnus dans les bars des banlieues.'_

Je ne sais pas l'expliquer.

Mais cette phrase -toute seule- m'avait blessée plus de toutes les années dans lesquelles j'avais détesté l'avenir que j'étais contraint à imaginer, tolérer, accepter.

Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait dit.  
Parce qu'il disait la vérité.

Et mois je ne voulais pas entendre la vérité venant de lui.  
Lui il n'était pas réalité, lui c'était Wonderland.

 _'C'est vrai'_  
Je répondis.

Puis plus rien.  
Il baissa le regard  
et il s'arrêta sur sa dernière phrase,  
en se demandant lequel des deux elle blessait le plus.

Et c'était la même question que je me posais moi aussi.  
Avant de comprendre qu'elle blessait tout les deux, parce moi et lui nous étions pareils.  
Nous étions des garçons riches qui cherchaient de la compagnie dans les banlieues.  
Mais nous étions aussi les Ragazzi qui provenaient de cette misère*.

*(L'expression 'Les Ragazzi' (les garçons) dérive de l'italien 'ragazzi di vita' utilisé par Pierpaolo Pasolini en 1955 dans son roman homonyme.

Je n'utilise pas l'expression dans les même termes, pour l'écrivain italien il s'agit de jeunes garçons qui se prostituaient avec des hommes, moi je l'utilise pour exprimer la condition de quelqu'un contraint à vivre sa sexualité dans l'ombre, et qui s'adapte à des rapport fugitif et occasionnels.

Si on considère ensuite la condition de misère économique à laquelle j'associe la situation, on comprend mieux pourquoi j'ai choisi ce terme),

Ce n'était pas une question de classe sociale, c'était seulement le destin.  
La nuit au pub n'aurait jamais cessée de nous appartenir et nous raconter.

Et comme ou qu'est-ce que nous aurions été si cette pendule n'avait pas été en or.  
Sans un sous, sans position, sans aucun avenir et sans la culture et le sarcasme.  
Sans nos queues-de-pie, sans les escalier en marbre, les bibliothèques et les salles de té.  
Deux âmes perdues dans le même mensonge, sans patines de soie à nous cacher au monde.

Et nous restâmes là, muets et désarmés sur nos consciences.  
Puis, après le silence, c'était toujours la même danse qui se répétait.

Mon instinct explosait et son bon sens remettait les bouts ensemble.

Je bougea brusquement sans savoir ou vouloir donner un nom à la blessure qui me brûlait.  
Puis sa rationalité arriva, il me ferma en me retenant par le bras, nous libérant tous les deux.

Je l'entendit soupirer.  
Pour changer.

Puis fermer les yeux avec résignation.  
Et enfin il fit cette grimace.

Celle typique de quelqu'un qui va faire quelque qu'il va regretter.

 _'Ce soir c'est à mon tour de payer à boire my lord, reste à Wonderland'_

Il sorti avec un air sur de où on était et il se dirigea vers Louise.  
En ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mon instinct me fit bouger pour le lui empêcher.  
Mais lui il était déjà à moitié salle et pour le faire j'aurais dû sortir de là.  
Et moi en ce moment j'étais trop lâche pour faire un pas au delà du rideau.

Elle me cherchait, elle m'avait cherché pendant toute la soirée.  
Je ne lui avais même pas demandé un bal.

Quand il la rejoigna, il se présenta comme un ami à moi.  
Il lui dit que j'avais eu des soucis et que j'avais dû partir.

Il lui tenit compagnie pendant toute la soirée et pendant toute la soirée il dansa avec elle.

Evidemment il le fit seulement pour me prouver que j'avais tort et qu'il était un danseur merveilleux.

Inutile de dire que pendant toute la soirée j'eu l'impression que ma fiancé était en train de tomber amoureuse de mon amant -ou quoi qu'il soit- et que donc, au moins une chose, moi et la pauvre Louise Gordon-Lennox, on l'avait en commun.

Dommage que c'était le seul sujet sur lequel on aurait jamais parlé.  
Je le regardais et je pensais à quel effet il pouvait avoir sur une femme.

Quand il ne devait pas cacher sa capacité de fasciner, quand il pouvait être le gentilhomme qu'il était et se montrer dans les gestes et la grâce, et employer tous les mots qu'il connaissait et l'art de la séduction sans la devoir salir avec son sarcasme, pour masquer la vérité.

Je pensais à comment ça devait être merveilleux pour Louise de se sentir caresser par son regard léger et ne pas avoir peur de montrer ce qu'il faisait à son corps, ou pire, éprouver de la honte.

Eprouver l'orgueil d'avoir sur elle les yeux d'un monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, parce qu'il lui était encore inconnu et parce qu'il était beau d'une différente manière, dans son ingénue audace.

Sentir sa grande main dans la sienne, pendant qu'il l'accompagnait par les escalier et puis le saluer en montrant de l'embarras.

Mais quand par la fenêtre je l'ai vu lui poser un baiser sur la main, je l'ai détesté.  
Je la détestais avec toute la douleur que j'avais réprimé dans les derniers mois.

Parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était lui, pour tout ce qu'ils signifiaient pour moi.

Parce qu'elle représentait ce que je ne voulais pas et elle pouvait avoir la seule chose que je désirais vraiment.

Et pendant un moment, j'ai caressé la vengeance.

En pensant que je lui aurais offert la pire souffrance qu'un mariage aurait pu contenir.

Seulement parce que Harry Styles lui avait posé un baisé sur la main.

C'était mon innée indifférence qui ce cassait en mille morceaux contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et dévastateur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je devenais jaloux pour Harry, mais quand t'es jaloux de l'air, tu ne vois pas l'air réagir, tu ne vois pas des vrais regard se cogner l'un contre l'autre.

Ou des mains qui sont embrassées.

Je n'avais pas encore réussi à détacher le regard de l'endroit sur le trottoir où avait eu lieu le malheureux fait, qu'il était déjà retourné vers moi.

 _'Si après avoir passé la soirée à danser avec moi elle te voudra encore, elle est stupide mais peut-être elle t'aime._  
 _Si elle te refuse, peut-être elle est un peu plus intelligente de ce qu'on penses, mais on s'en serais débarrassé._

 _Hélas'_

Je lu de l'ironie dans ce hélas.  
Au moins elle je savais la reconnaître.

Qu'il ne l'eu fait pas pour me faire une faveur mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas me voir danser toute la soirée avec Louise?

Que ce fus Harry Styles à être jaloux?

Peut-être, comme d'habitude, il avait raison.  
J'étais en train d'exagérer à Wonderland.

Il reprit le livre qu'il avait laissé sur le fauteuil et il me salua.

 _'Bonne nuit'_

Et puis il me surpris à nouveau.  
 _'Et joyeux anniversaire Louis'_

Louise le lui avait dû dire pendant la soirée.  
Ou c'était une de ces chose qu'il savait mystérieusement.

Mais j'eu à nouveau la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Et puis j'eu un doute.

Et je l'ai rappelé.  
 _'Harry, attend'_

Il s'arrêta mais il resta à moitié entre le rideau et la salle.

 _'Dis-moi'_

 _'Pourquoi t'es pas parti?'_

 _'Pardon?'_

 _'Quand t'as commencé à t'ennuyer, pourquoi t'es resté, pourquoi t'es pas parti?'_

Il me regarda avec l'inévitabilité de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas garder pour sois, sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas mentir.

 _'Parce que je voulais te regarder danser'_

Il donna un léger coup de congé au rebord de la porte sous le rideau, une nuance de nervosité et il ajouta seulement

 _'Bonne nuit'_

Il ne sourit même pas.

Il voulait que je sache qu'il était sérieux.  
Il voulait que je comprenne qu'il ne rigolait pas.

Il voulait que je lise dans ses yeux cette pointe de déception pour être resté pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas obtenu,  
Ca signifiait qu'il ne m'avait pas seulement sauvé la soirée mais qu'il l'avait fait en sachant de renoncer à quelque chose qu'il voulait.  
Et si je ne lui avais pas demandé il ne me l'aurait même pas avoué.  
Mois j'imaginais jalousie et lui il m'offrait poésie.

Tu es qui Harry Styles?

.

Les liens des trailers pour lesquels je remercie Anthea.

watch?v=uzrBY5oNiUY

watch?v=M-bWur_El7M  
.

La chanson originale de OSD

watch?v=NzJ99h3pSeE

'Blue drowns in green', musique, paroles et interprétation de Irene di Brino.

(le vidéo de la musique a aussi été réalisé par Anthea)

.

Merci à Federica Tedeschi pour le dessin de l'en-tête.


End file.
